The Dark Child
by pixie-loves-night
Summary: What happens when you have an assassin with no soul?Well the guys are gonna find out.Because that's just what they got with a girl named Phoenix.Maybe with the guys she'll learn to feel more then just pain and hatred. better then it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

(I don't own any of the yuyu gang...though I own every one else. Hope you like it.)

Chapter 1

I was walking home from a dreadful day of school. Me being the only Goth in the school killed me. I had no friends, and plenty of people to hate. _What's the point in trying to be nice? I'm just goin' to end up moving again. Why even try when I can't reallyfeel anything?_Iasked myself.

I hadn't been paying attention to what was a head of me since I was looking at the ground. So I bumped into someone. "Hey!" I fell on my butt as did the dude in front of me. "I'm sorry." I said calmly standing up, and helping the other up.

He had dazzling emerald green eyes, and long crimson hair. "I'm the one sorry." He said kindly rubbing the back of his head. "What ever I have to get home." I said. _Or Mom might just kill me._ I thought. "Can I walk you home? It's the least I can do." I rolled my eyes. "No, I'm already in trouble as it is. I don't need to explain to my Mother why some guy walked me home. Sorry don't know you...good bye!" I said walking past him to get home.

Once I got there I found myfoster Mom lying on the couch out cold from drinking again. "Welcome home sis! Where have you been?" My brother Yue asked coldly. "I was walking home from school." I said walking up the stairs. "You probably got lost you worthless piece of shit! Go to your room, and die or something no one needs you around!" I held that in. _Just wait brother dear...you'll have your day._ I thought as I walked into my room.

I shut the door behind me, and locked it. "Don't be getting any ideas like you did yesterday, Bitch!" Yeah this is what I had to put up with everyday with my brother. Oh well you can't pick your families. "Go get a life Yue!" I screamed at him. He never hit me because he knew I would kick his ass. I didn't see why all the girls at school wanted him, or anyone liked him. They were all show...all talk. They never could actually prove they would do it. Unlike my brother I was a girl who could walk the walk, and talk the talk. Any bastard who tried to hurt me found that out fast, and are welling to warn anyone.

Anyway I had to leave the house tonight. I had a job to do. Lord Yuki needed me to kill a couple of people. I was his top assassin, and yet not even my fosterfamily knew what I did. They only knew I snuck out at night.

I went over to my desk, and picked up a ring my Lord had given me when I first started to work for him. I grabbed my communicator, and contacted him. After a second a man with black hair, and violet eyes appeared on the screen. "Yes, Phoenix what do you need?" He asked kindly in his calm voice. "I need out of this dump. They're starting to threaten my life, my Lord." I said calmly with no emotion in my voice. "If you want you can kill your foster family...or if you want to do it the peaceful way pack your things, and come back." I nodded. "I'll come back...Anyways you still haven't told me who to kill. I could use their names." I said. He shook his head, "When you get here. Pack and get here as soon as you can." I nodded, and cut the line.

I packed some of my clothes, and wrote a bad good bye note. I packed my special jewelry that Lord Yuki had given me. Once I finished I used my teleporting ring, and went to his palace in Makia.

(Kurama's pov)

Myself and the rest of the gang had been called to Koenma's office. We were being briefed on a case. "I need you to find someone for questioning." Yusuke yawned loudly cutting off the little ruler. Everyone looked at him, and he got the message: Shut your trap!

"Anyways, her name is Phoenix Rin Yukiko Yuri. Here's a picture of her." Koenma said pushing a button to his TV. A picture of a girl came up. She had long black hair; silver and blue velvet color were the color of streaks in her hair. She was pale, and was wearing mostly black; the only thing that wasn't black was her belt, and a cross necklace she was wearing. The way she looked struck a chord.

"I've seen that girl." I said. "Yeah I have too!" Yusuke said. "Where, and when?" Koenma asked us. Yusuke went first, "She goes to our school. She's a Goth girl, and starts more fights then I have, and she's only been there a week." Koenma then looked at me. "I ran into her on the street. We both weren't paying attention of what was in front of us. She wouldn't even let me walk her home to make sure everything was okay." Koenma shrugged about that. "Why what's up binky breathe?" Yusuke asked. "She's been in a number of murder cases. She isn't human...her file says she's part shadow demon, part wind, part fire, and part ice. But the thing is she has none of their weaknesses. S class demon here." I nodded. "I want to know who she's working for." Koenma said, "And what he wants her to do next." Yusuke nodded along with me.

"From what I know she's in Makia now. So get on it." We nodded, Hiei gave his usual hn, but with that we left.

(My pov)

I was greeted at the door by a fellow assassin. "Hey Phoenix, movin' back in?" I nodded, "Those humans were boring me with their threats, and no attempts. All talk, but they didn't have the walk." I told Blaze. He was like my older brother, but I didn't even have family. They had abandoned me on the front step of Lord Yuki's palace. "Come on in Phoenix." Blaze said moving out of the way so I could come in. "Lord Yuki told me to tell you as soon as you got here to go to his quarters." I nodded, and did as my Lord wished.

I walked up several flights of stairs with my bag of clothes in hand. When I got to the door to his room I knocked to show him respect. "Come in Phoenix. " I opened the door, and walked in.

"How have you been my Lord?" I asked kneeling to him as soon as I stepped foot into the room. "Don't kneel to me Phoenix! How many times do I have to tell you that?" I smirked then looked up at him as he stood a few feet in front of me. "Just once more, my Lord...like always." He smiled at me. I was his favorite out of all the assassins. "I've told you many times...and for a good reason have I not?" I stood up, and looked at him. He was almost a foot taller then me. "Yes my Lord you have good reason for me not to bow, but as I told you a many other times...I need no man to fulfill myself." I said grinning at him.

"Ah, but I love you so Phoenix." I shrugged, "But I can love no one, and you know this very well Lord Yuki." I was one of the few with no soul. I was cursed at birth because of my Mother! "Oh, but anyone can be loved...it's simple..." I interrupted my Lord. He had been doing this for years, and I've been able to get him to leave me alone this long. "Not for one who can't feel anything, but hatred and pain...My Lord out of the many years I've been around you, you just started acting like this when I turned sixteen...five years ago, please stop, or I'll live up to my promise about tearing your lower parts off you so you can't reproduce." He nodded, and kissed me on my forehead like he always did.

"Maybe one day you will be willing to be my mate." He said going over to a small desk, and grabbing a folder. _Yeah sure think what you want little man._ I thought. I wasn't ever fond of attracting guys. Some actually think they can force themselves on me that's where I prove most of them wrong.

He came back with the folder, and handed it to me. "These are the people I want you to kill. They are a more difficult group to handle, but I think you can handle it. They've been looking for you...so let they catch you, and do it on the inside." I nodded, "These people..." I looked into the folder to find a picture of the spirit detectives, "These people! You do know every person who's tried to kill them have ended up dying by this man's hand, right?" I asked pulling out the picture of a black haired boy with a band around his forehead. "Yes, but you have been around more difficult ones before...You can handle it." My Lord said caressing my face with one hand. "Yes you are right...I guess I'll be going to find them now won't I?" My Lord smiled evilly, and let me leave.

(Kurama's pov)

WE were walking in a forest in Makia trying to find this girl when we heard something too our left. "Anyone else think that was odd?" Kuwabara could be such a coward at times. "Yes you baka...it's so out of the ordinary here!" Hiei spat snidely at him. Kuwabara and Hiei started to get in a fight; then when Yusuke tried to help they all got into it. I was looking around to see what might have made such a noise. "Hiei...tell me what does that sound like?" They stopped fighting and listened. "Like some sort of cat noise. But we aren't looking for a cat, Fox." Hiei said deadly calm. "No keep listening." There was more to it. It sounded like a cat's purr, and a wolfs howl put together. It then switched to a birds call.

"Oh, it got so quiet! I was hoping to enjoy the little fight." A playful sadistic voice came from the shadows. "Who are you, and what do you want?" Kuwabara asked stupidly. "Actually from what I hear you've been looking for me...Phoenix is my name, and killings my game!" This girl seemed to enjoy killing others.

I heard her giggle, but not one that was full hearted. One that sounded like it didn't have a heart at all. "How about we play a little game?" She asked us. "What kind of game?" Kuwabara asked her. "We could play hide-and-go-kill, or who's the better killer...which would you choose?" She asked.

"Where did you learn those games?" Yusuke asked. "I heard them from my friends...we love playing it with our prey if you will detective." She was somewhat polite. "Phoenix how about we take a little trip to Koenma's office before we play?" Yusuke asked her. "How old do you think I am...five? Please!" She said coldly. She finally came out of the shadows, and laid down stomach on the branch high up in a tree. "You do know I'm twenty-one, and I've had a lot of experience in killing others right?"

(My pov)

That Yusuke boy was one of the people who talked about me behind my back. It was going to be fun to kill him. "You're twenty-one, and still go to school!" I shook my head stretching like a cat. "No...My last hit went to that school...And I'm gonna feel sorry for you one day." I said smirking. "Why?" I stood up gracefully. "Because I hear someone's coming after you...and your friends." I stated.

"Sorry if you don't see me tremble...we can handle it." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, right...the assassins I live with, and the ones that are my friends are more skilled then you would ever believe." I stated as flipped backwards slowly stretching my back.

"Come down here and say that we can't handle it to my face." I smiled at the invitation. I grabbed a dagger from my belt, and threw it at his foot; it landed right next to his foot a centimeter from hitting it. "Ha, you missed." He said picking it up to find a spider stuck to it. "Actually I think not...that thing was about to bite you...and I wanted so much to play a game." I smiled evilly at him. "Damn she has good aim." The one named Kuwabara said. "Why thank you." I said smiling sitting down on the branch. "You're sadistic bitch!" Yusuke screamed. "Thank you again. I know I am...but you won't believe how sadistic unless you saw me at work." I said licking my lips.

(Kurama's pov)

_Fox?_ It was Hiei.

_Yes, Hiei?_

_Keep her distracted._

_Got it._

"Then give us an example as to how sadistic you are." I said getting Yusuke's and Kuwabara's attention. I winked at them telling them to follow my lead. "Okay...um...If I were to kill you guys Kuwabara would go first for he is very annoying so I would let him go by fast. Yusuke next, but he would die slowly unlike his friend; for mocking me for being a Goth. I would peel his skin off piece by piece." She said smiling.

(My pov)

I was telling them what I would do to them when I heard the one that I had let slip away get on my branch. I went down to the next one, and stood looking up to see Hiei. "I would then kill you for tricking me...though it wasn't a very good one. If I can see a spider next to Yusuke's foot don't you think I could see you slip away?" I asked Hiei. He came down to my branch and began fighting with me. I remembered what the profile on Hiei said. Telepath. I put a barrier over my mind, and fought him until I thought it would be a good place to let him knock me out.

When I came to I was tied up in a chair in Koenma's office. "Hello Phoenix...I'm goin' to ask you some questions, okay?" I paid him no attention. "Do you have parents?" I didn't answer. "Any family at all?" Still didn't answer him. "Who do you work for?" _Please just leave me the fuck alone!_

"Are you goin' to answer any of my questions?" I didn't answer even there. "Fine put her in a cell." I smiled at the thought of a dungeon. "What does that make you feel at home sadistic onna?" I looked at Yusuke. I tilted my head off to one side. I then snarled and growled at him. "Okay well that tell us she hates you." I then looked at the ground. "Are you okay Rin?" I smirked as I felt an urge to throw up. "She's starting to look green." Kuwabara said as my head began to spin. "Give her a trash can!" Koenma ordered. Kurama got one, and put it in front of me. I then puked.

"What could make her sick like that?" Yusuke asked Koenma. "Sudden change in temperature, um the portal or she could just be sick." Kurama shook his head, "The portal might have not been the best thing for her, but I think the ropes are squeezing her too tight." They all looked at him. "She's like an animal...a cat would get sick if handle to roughly at times." Koenma nodded. The ropes then came off me. I began to breathe better then before. "Why didn't you just tell us they were too tight?" Kurama asked kindly, but still I didn't answer.

"Because she likes pain...can't you tell by the way she acts?" I looked at Yusuke. I pulled my hand up, and gigged him before I went back to the trash can to get sick again. "Okay she defiantly doesn't like you talking about her behind her back, or talking over her." Kuwabara said. _Just state the obvious you moron._ I thought as my lunch came up. Once that was over I wiped my mouth. "And I thought Yue was a bastard." I mumbled talking to myself.

"What did you say?" I looked at Kurama, and again didn't answer him. "Well at least we know she can talk." Koenma said. I smirked giving him a side glance. I was beginning to feel warm under my black long sleeve shirt. I was glad I wore a tank, but I wasn't sure if taking my long sleeve shirt off would be a good thing. Seeing as I had scars up and down me from all my killings.

_But who isn't born to take risks? _I told myself, and with that I took my black shirt off to show I had a deep grey tank top on underneath it. "Get warm...bitch?" I glared at Yusuke, and stood up. I went after him, but Kurama stopped me. "Sit down!" Koenma ordered. _Yeah like I'll listen to some binky sucking fool!_ I stood there looking at Koenma disobeying him just to piss him off.

When he couldn't take it no more he told Hiei to take me to my cell. I went happily. "You guys were starting to annoy me any ways." I said smirking as I left the room following Hiei.

Please review. I'll put the next one up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

(The yuyu gang isn't mine okay...okay. Here's the story.)

Chapter 2

(Koenma's pov)

Phoenix just left telling us that we were boring. "Why do we need that bitch again?" Yusuke asked me. "To find out whom she works for, and to see what he's planning next." I stated. "Then can I kick her ass?" Yusuke asked me. "No, then she's judged for all the killing she did." Yusuke huffed. "You're goin' to give her a choice to join us, or to spend the rest of her life in that stupid cell, aren't you?" I nodded, "And what if I am...it's her choice." Kuwabara shrugged, "Well, she still needs mental help." I rolled my eyes. "Well you might be to if your parents just left you on some guy's front steps." I mumbled. "I know her Mother...she works with my Mom." I shook my head, "No Yusuke that's her foster Mother. Her real parents abandoned her." Yusuke blinked, and shook his head.

"No wonder she hates the world." Kurama said calmly. "Well also it doesn't help that she has no soul." Their eyes got wide. "How can that be!" Yusuke asked shocked. "Easy she was cursed because she was born of so many things that her Mother's tribe put a curse on her, so her Mother gave her to her father, and from there every thing else happened."

(My pov)

Hiei put me in my cell. I felt better now that I was out of the bright lights. I always enjoyed the darkness so. "So tell me you guys aren't goin' to piss me off are you?" I asked smiling. "Be quiet you fool." I shrugged, and went to a corner. I sat down, and began to sing a song I had actually liked while I was around the nigians. It was from Avril Lavigne, nobody's home.

After that I just hummed what ever tune came to my head. Yusuke soon came in with food. "Oh, so you weren't goin' to torture me because I'm different oh damn." I said coldly. "Kurama told me to bring some food. Though if it was my choice I would be kicking your ass right now." I laughed, "Yeah sure." Yusuke looked at me weird. "I'm only here because I let you bring me. I can kill anyone and anything. I'm the being with no soul."

"So I've heard. Here." Yusuke said as Hiei opened the cell door. I walked over, and took the tray from him then walked back to my little corner. "So was that you singing?" I nodded as my new friends came to me. I gave them the food. I didn't eat anything I didn't fix, or hunt myself. "Why are you giving the food to the rats?" Yusuke asked shocked. "Because my friends are hungry, and I won't eat right now." I said. I would die like this I knew if they didn't let me out to hunt myself, but I wouldn't care. Why should I? Nothing good has come from this life of mine anyways. "You just threw up lunch...you should be hungry." Yusuke said. "Whatever." I said as another song came to mind.

"Walking

Waiting

Alone without a care

Hoping

And hating

Things that I can't bear

Did you think it's cool

To walk right up

To take my life

And fuck it up

Well did you?

Well did you?" I stood and looked out the small cell window swaying to the beat in my head. "I see hell in your eyes

Taken in by surprise

Touching you makes me feel alive

Touching you makes me die inside

Walking, Waiting

Alone without a care

Hoping

And hating

Things that I can't bear

Did you think it's cool

To walk right up

To take my life

And fuck it up

Well did you?

I hate you!" I howled like a wolf at the end continued. "I see hell in your eyes

Taken in by surprise

And touching you makes me feel alive

Touching you makes me die inside

I've slept so long without you

It's tearing me apart too

How'd it get this far

Playing games with this old heart

I've killed a million petty souls

But I couldn't kill you...

I've slept so long without you

I see hell in your eyes

Taken in by surprise

Touching you makes me feel alive

Touching you makes me die inside" I smirked as the moon began to rise full. "To bad I'm caged up for the blood harvest." I whispered. "Blood harvest, what the hell! Chic you're not crazy you psychotic." I turned and looked at Yusuke with no emotion shown on my face. "Well thank you, but the Blood harvest is the hunting seasons name this time year." I then went back to looking out the window. "What are you an animal?" I shrugged. "How should I know...I don't even know my parent's names...unless you're goin' to say my foster parent, Lucy? That stupid drunk wouldn't know her right from left if you went to talk to her around seven pm. God, she thinks she could talk the talk, and make it seem like she could walk the walk without doin' it. Please! Her and her son are nothing but talk." I stated. "Why do you say that?" Yusuke asked.

"Because they threatened to kick my ass if I ran out at night again every night, but they never laid a finger on me." I said. I then heard a howl outside. I howled back... "To bad. I could've met a nice guy to torture out there right now." I went to my corner, and sat down again. "This onna knows nothing but torture and pain to herself and others. She actually can make me look good if you compare our pasts." That shocked Yusuke. "But the thing is Hiei, Yusuke...I make the perfect assassin. It doesn't matter who I kill...I feel nothing. I could've killed my family even if we were close, and felt nothing. I call it my gift." Yusuke grimaced. "Yeah I get that from a lot of people." I then began to hum a soft little depressing beat. "Or maybe you do feel something just you don't realize it." I shrugged, and continued to hum.

The rats soon finished eating so I gave Yusuke the tray back. "Tell Kurama I said thank you for feeding my friends." I said as Hiei and him walked out.

I listened to more howls, and hated the cell now. "Oh well at least I still have rats with me." I said smirking. But I wouldn't kill them they actually made me feel at home.

(Kurama's pov)

Yusuke came back, and laid the try on the counter beside the sink. "Did she like it?" I asked as he sat down at the table. "Well...ask her little friends the rats because they ate it." He said a little upset. "What's the matter Yusuke?" He looked as if he actually might get sick for a minute. "It's just the onna. The baka onna could only talk about the Blood harvest, and torture and things that would actually make me look good." Hiei stated coldly walking over to his place at the window. "Don't let it get to ya Yusuke...I'll take another tray to see if she's hungry." Yusuke rolled his eyes at me. "She won't eat it." I shrugged, and took another tray.

When I got there were animal calls. I opened the door and found a wolf by her window. "Good boy...No go and find me something to eat please." The wolf nodded, and ran off. She turned to see me standing there. "What do you want Kurama?" She asked me coldly going to one corner. "I thought you might be hungry." I said unlocking the cell door, and giving her the tray. She didn't even try to escape. She took the tray, and laid it on the other side of the cell. She went back to her corner. "NO...I won't eat!" She screamed as the room began to warm up. "Why not it's good food." I stated. "I don't eat a strange persons food...I shouldn't even talk to one, but usually when a person tries to force them self on me I give them a warning then I go through with it." I nodded. "I could understand that. It's self defense." She shrugged, "I just call it killing. Who cares anymore...I would rather starve then eat your food!" She said. She walked over to it, and picked up a plate. "You see my friends haven't eaten as much as I have. But they're full now, and I won't eat it...so here have some.

(My pov)

I threw the plate of food at Kurama. Of course the plate would smash at the railing, but the food went on to land on Kurama. I glared at him. "Why not try to act nice to someone who's being nice to you?" He asked a little upset. I turned back to the window and began to sing again. "Long ago, in the ancient past

I remember a life when we first met

In a dark shadow realm under a big full moon

There and then, I could tell

You'd try to break my will

But now, watch as I rise to a whole new height

And our mad battle cry will be heard all night

You keep on playin'

Those dark shadow games, and

No, I won't be beat again

You keep on playin'

Those dark shadow games, and

Oh, this time I'll claim my fame

So now you'll know after time has passed

You can never be sure you're always the best

'Cause I'm back from the shadows comin' after you

On the brightest day of your darkest hour

So now, watch as I rise to a whole new height

And our mad battle cry will be heard all night

You keep on playin'

Those dark shadow games, and

No, I won't be beat again

You keep on playin'

Those dark shadow games, and

Oh, this time I'll claim my fame

Oh, oh, oh, oh

You destroyed the future with your past

Forgot the lesson of the test

You never understood the blessed

Too bad today will be your last

So now, watch as I rise to a whole new height

And our mad battle cry will be heard all night

You keep on playin'

Those dark shadow games, and

No, I won't be beat again

You keep on playin'

Those dark shadow games, and

Oh, this time I'll claim my fame

You keep on playin'

Those dark shadow games, and

No, I won't be beat again

You keep on playin'

Those dark shadow games, and

Oh, this time I'll claim my fame." I then howled at the moon. "That was wonderful." I smirked as the wolf came with a some little animal. "Yes well who asked you? Thank you Shadow." I said taking the little animal from him. "Who's wolf is he?" Kurama asked. I petted Shadows fur, "He's mine...but when I'm in a tight spot he'll bring me a little something." I turned to show him the little animal. I landed it on the ground. "Go home Shadow." He nodded and left hiding in the shadows.

"So you are nice to him..." I shook my head. "We're both the same so we understand each other. Anyways he's a shifter. He likes pain, and I like it; so we share it." I stated smiling. "You're mates?" I shook my head. "No! If I have a bad day I ask him to hit me a couple of times...we're just friends. Some people have been badgering me for quite some time to get a mate or to be their mate...please no one can understand a Dark Child unless it's another dark child." _Why am I telling him this?_ I asked myself.

"I've heard of the dark children...they are most unfortunate." I picked the animal up, and threw it at him. It hit him in the face; thank god it was dead. "Shut up! No one needs your pity...I can't eat now thanks to you." I screamed at him as fire engulfed me. "Get out!" I screamed at him. He didn't move as I began to get furious. Yusuke came in and saw me like this. "Get the FUCK OUT!" I screamed as my fire made me look like a phoenix. "No wonder she was named Phoenix!" Yusuke said pulling his friend out of the room. I cooled down and sat down in my corner. "I hate all of you." I whispered. I was alone now. My rat friends went back to there homes. I sat there alone in the dark...alone just like I always was and will be. The ground felt of ice; so I was pleased with that. I sat there and went to sleep.

The next morning I was waken up early to see Hiei come in. "Koenma wishes to speak with you." And with that he took me to Koenma's office.

Please review. Because if no one likes it I'm goin' to delete it. thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I didn't try to run from them, but that made them all the more confused. "Phoenix will you please answer our questions today?" I looked up at Koenma from the chair I had sat in yesterday. I then looked up at the lights. "This room should be darker." I whispered. "Why?" Koenma asked me. "Because the lights are giving me a headache." I said looking towards the door. _Don't think of running onna!_ I rolled my eyes, "I wasn't planning on it Hiei so stop with the threats. You're not the only one who sticks to their promises." I said menacingly. "Promises...of what kind?" Koenma asked. I looked at him. "You don't want to know." I then looked down at the floor.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked me kindly. "I hate you guys...not to mention I'm bored! Anyone got a knife? Or can you at least give me my blades?" I asked them.

Koenma looked at me nuts. "You would try to kill us all we're not stupid!" I smirked cruelly at this pint sized ruler. "Well you sure as hell aren't smart. I want to cut myself stupid...it gives me something to do." I sighed. "You shouldn't cut yourself." Kurama said sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. "Well what are you my Mother...wait no you're a guy...so are you my Father? Please who cares...I've been doin' this shit since I was three." I looked at Koenma. "If it gets me out of here I'll answer some stupid questions." He nodded.

"Are you anything more then what your file says?" I looked at him weird, "Maybe...I don't know what all I am or what's in the stupid file of mine." He nodded, "Fire, ice, wind, and shadow is what it says...are you more then that?" I shook my head, "I know how to purr like a cat, howl like a wolf, and I know how to call like a phoenix that's all. I can act like an animal at times." I meant every word I said. "Who do you work for?" I didn't answer that. "Who do you work for Phoenix?"

I sneered at him, "I'm not a traitor...no matter what I won't say!" I shouted. "Okay...what does your boss want you to do?" I smirked. "I'm only an assassin what else do you think he'll want me to do?" I asked him. "Who's your next hit?" Yusuke asked. I looked at Yusuke, "As I said I'm not a traitor. I do my job, I get paid, and I get a place to stay...I won't betray my as you say boss." Koenma sighed, "We can help you if you help us." I looked at Koenma. I wondered what he meant by that. "How can you help me; I'm not in any danger." I said sitting back crossed legged. "We can take that curse off you...we could keep you safe. And yes you are in danger. People have been looking to kill you for a while. Seems like Hell's Phoenix has been making a few enemies lately."

I shrugged. "I can't betray the one that raised me...even if he gets on my nerves." I looked down at my hands. "What's more important then your life?" Koenma asked making me smirk. "I hold on to the one thing more than anything; honor. I've never stabbed someone in the back...I've always have killed ones equal to me...he knew I would only work that way." I stated. "Well...you would be saving yourself, and helping us find out what he plans on doin' next." Koenma said around that stupid binky of his. "I have no idea what he plans on next. I get my job and that's all. I'm only his top assassin." I thought about it for a minute.

"Okay...can we at least know what he is...or his name?"

"He's a vampire angel." Koenma nodded. I was angry that I even told them that much. "Okay...give her a room." I shook my head. "What!" They all looked at me. "Why should I get a room...aren't I a prisoner?" I asked confused. "You actually liked sleeping in a cell?" Kuwabara asked me. "I'm use to it...I didn't even sleep on the bed at Lucy's house. I sleep in a dark corner." The two idiots couldn't believe it. "Yes you are getting a room...but you will stay in there at night for now." I sighed. "Great just what I need another night stuck indoors well the blood harvest is goin on out doors." I mumbled to my self. "Yes the blood harvest...well I guess if someone went with you." I nodded, "Thanks." I looked at all these people.

"Are you sure you won't tell us who you work for?" I thought about it. "I think if I did you would have more problems then just me. My lord has many assassins...I'm his favorite." They nodded understanding I wouldn't tell. I then stood scaring everyone there. I walked over towards a window and looked out. "After having my first punishment from him I don't want another."

I had ran away wanting to be alone. When someone found me and took me back; I couldn't even move for at least a week.

"DO you fear him?" I shook my head. "No I just like to be able to move if and when I want to." I stated seeing Shadow in the woods. "What did he do to you?" I turned, and looked at Koenma. "He tamed my hatred towards him. I had just turned sixteen and he started bugging me so I ran away to be alone. But when I was captured by one of my friends he made sure that I couldn't even move for a week. I couldn't walk till about two weeks later. As I said I'm used to being in a cell." I said smiling weakly remembering the pain fueled many things.

"Wow." Is all Kuwabara could say. "It seems to me you still hate him...why not betray him and help us stop him?" Yusuke asked. "Because first off...yeah I hate him. He's been asking me to be his mate for to fucking long and I can't take it anymore! Second off he should get his ass kicked for once, but still I'm not that kind of person to just sit here and tell on others. Not unless I plan on killing them myself." I stated. "Why just kill him?" I laughed at this, "Because you fool...he's no match for me...even if I did kill him the others might just decide to kill me." I stated.

The idiots were starting to bug me with questions. The lights soon started to dim. "Shut up! Just Shut UP!" I screamed. I heard a howl out side the office door. I howled back. It was Shadow. He busted down the office door. He came to me with my stuff.

He shifted form. He stood in his normal form, and gave me my things. "Girl I don't think this shit is good for you." I took out my ring and teleported us back to Yuki's palace.

I stormed into the doors. Koenma seemed worried about something besides the fact I could kill them if wanted. And I wanted to know what scared him so.

I stormed into the palace hurting, or killing who ever got in my way. Friend or no friend I didn't care who they were I was going to find out what was going on.

I tore his doors down to find Lord Yuki working at his desk. "So what's with you making me get caught just to be questioned, for? Wait scratch that! What are you up to?" I asked him as Shadow stood beside me. "Look little girl you will do what I told you to do!" He said standing up to face me. "No not until I know what you plan on doin' after I kill them!" I screamed. "I plan on taking a jewel from them...The Jewel of Destiny." I nodded, "Because you have the other three only because I killed the holders of it. You plan on destroying the spirit world." He nodded. "I can't let you do that! If I helped you with that I would hold no honor to my name." I stated. He shrugged taking out a sword, and coming after me. I dodged the sword, and put a shadow bubble around him. "Let me out of here!" He screamed weakly. "Why should I when I can take your power and make it mine this way?" I asked him coldly. "Why would you?" He asked me sounding weak.

"Because my Lord of what you have done to me. Badgering me every time you see me. Why shouldn't I? At least then you will be dead, and nothing can happen." I said. He didn't speak; I didn't even hear him breathe. I waited a couple more minutes then let the bubble disappear as his power be came my own. "Thank you Lord Yuki for being training me to the fullest." I said walking over his skeleton. I then thought on proof for Koenma. SO I went back to his body, and ripped off his head. I grabbed my clothes, and things; not to mention the jewels he had. Shadow grabbed a bag to put Yuki's head in. I let him carry it as I teleported us to the dungeon of Koenma's palace. "Why are we down here?" I looked at Shadow, "Scared are you?" He shook his head. I walked out the dungeon doors, and back to Koenma's office.

"Sorry had some business to take care of." I said dropping the jewels on Koenma's desk. "I've always done a job with out question till now." I said. "Go ahead give him your gift." I said slyly. He nodded, and dropped the bag on his desk. "You open it you see my boss...you have what he took from my victims, and I have clothes to change into. He wanted to destroy the spirit world...or so I just learned." I said as Koenma looked into the bag to see Yuki's head. "This was your boss!" I shook my head. "That's after what I did to him." Koenma nodded looking like he was gonna be sick. "And what did you exactly do?" I smirked, "I put him in a shadow bubble and sucked the life out of him." I said hatefully. "Now, that's something new." I turned to Kuwabara.

"I was trained to my fullest or so I've been told...but that's one of my nice ways to kill. You see they are only in there for a couple of minutes before they die out complete...so they have a few minutes to pray or do what they want. But when they die there power becomes mine." They shivered.

If that was confusing tell me.And please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the yuyu gang...here's the story I hope you like it.

Chapter four

"Hiei show her to her room please." He gave a hn, and walked out of the room. I followed close behind him with Shadow by my side. "So did you eat last night, Phoenix?" Shadow asked me. "No I ended up throwing food on Kurama. His questions got on my nerves. Last night it would have been easier just to kill them all." Hiei turned and put his blade to my neck. "If you get any ideas onna I'll kill you." I gave a side glance to Shadow. He nodded telling me to tell the truth.

"If I had any ideas...any more they would've been done already." Shadow moved Hiei's blade from my neck. "Now children let's play nicely." I laughed at the idea, "I don't know such a word." Hiei just turned and moved on. "Life sucks!" I whispered to Shadow. "You need to eat soon...you know what happened last time." I nodded, "Right after I get my room and change." It was a few minutes later when we reached the room. "Thanks." I said coldly. Hiei gave another hn and disappeared. "Come in, and see if it suits us." I said walking in. Shadow followed.

"No doesn't suit us! We need paint...this white is killing my eyes." I nodded in agreement. "I think it glows in the dark." I walked into the adjoining bathroom and changed. I changed into a black tank, and a pair of black short shorts. I walked out to see Shadow a sleep on the bed. I left him there, and went back to Koenma's office. But before I walked in I heard them talking about me. "She would be a problem. She doesn't care who she kills!" I heard Yusuke say. "But she could help us out!" _Great someone defending me, _I thought. "She had been planning on killing us." Hiei said coldly. Koenma sighed, "But she didn't..." He was going to go on but I stepped in to the office.

"I need no one to defend me...I was signed to kill them yes...who cares anymore! Just kill me so they'll shut up." I said calmly. "See you even got it from her!" Kuwabara screamed pointing at me. "But she didn't kill you!" Koenma stated. "Why do you even care if I live or die?" I asked Koenma. "Because you could help us out. We have a problem then just your boss. There's another demon named Amaya. Her name is nothing...But she's hunting down these two little girls. They have large amounts power with in them; just like Phoenix does. But they are a very rare breed...they are shadow phoenixes." I nodded, "Legend says that one appears every thousand of years. They can bring the end of the world if they are trained to their fullest. But only one world...Meaning if there are two of them they could destroy Makia and Renkia, or another order." I stated as Koenma nodded.

"This woman Amaya is every powerful, and has many followers. All she is is ice, and she doesn't care for anyone. She wants the end of both the spirit world, and the earth." I smirked, "And you guys thought I was bad...so these girls are twins are they not?" Koenma nodded, "We find one we find the other." Yusuke said. "Now I'm gonna let Phoenix decide now. Will you join us or rot in a cell?"

The cell was okay and all, but to live in one for the rest of my life would get on my nerves. "I guess I'll work for you...no pay but place to stay is okay, as long as we paint that white room." I said thinking about it. "Okay then...this mission is a search and return one. You bring the girls here. You start right away." I nodded as he held out a file on the girls. I took it before anyone else could.

I pulled out a picture. The girls were wearing the same thing, but were very different. One had white hair while the other had black. "Looks like they're complete opposites. Ivory and ebony." I stated looking at the picture. One had crimson eyes; the other sapphire. The one with crimson eyes was pale like I was, and the other had a little more color to her skin. "Sixteen years old right?" I asked gazing up at Koenma. He nodded, "Their names Paine, and the other Paige." I smirked at the names. "What lovely names...Tell me the one with red eyes is she Paine?" I asked him. He nodded, "Go figure right?" I nodded.

"Little demonesses in the human world just to bring destruction how lucky are they?" Koenma kinda coughed. I passed the picture to Kurama, and let him see. "I actually thought I've seen these girls before...but not in Japan. More like in America." Koenma nodded, "That's where you're goin'. They go to Bunker Hill High. Everything else is in the folder." I nodded looking at the info.

"They work at a Hot Topic...easy then. Shall we leave now or wait till later?" I asked looking around at all of them. "You're used to workin' alone aren't you?" I looked at Kuwabara, "Please don't ask the obvious." I was colder to him then I had been to anyone in a while and it felt good. "They should be in school for now...go and call them out." I looked at Koenma. "I could do that alone these girls are only sixteen and probably don't even know how to protect themselves." I stated. "Probably, but if you want to do this take one of the guys." I nodded. "Kurama it is...come on food boy." I growled. He stepped up beside me, and looked at me. I saw a little bit of anger in his eyes, "Yeah well don't let it explode...it's time for some trickery." I stated placing my hand on his shoulder, and teleporting us behind the school.

"Follow me and don't say a word." He nodded calmly as I walked to the front of the building. I walked in, and stepped into the office. "May I help you Miss?" I nodded, "Yes Mama...I here to pick Paine and Paige Miller." She nodded and called for them to come to the office. Seconds later the girls came in giggling happy to leave school early. "Wait you're not Mom." I shook my head at Paige's observation. "No but she sent me to pick you up." They nodded as Kurama signed them out. I walked them behind the school. "I need you to hold onto Kurama here for a moment." They did as I said creeped out. I teleported us back to the Koenma's office. "Here's the girls...don't be surprised if they start to have a little fight." I said smirking.

"Why?" I looked at Kuwabara, "Because I lied to them...said their mommy dearest asked me to bring them to her." I stated going to a corner. I stood there watching the girls to see what was going to happen. "Holy SHIT! This isn't where MOM works!" Paige screamed scared. "Where's that woman I'm so goin' to kick her ass!" Paine screamed. "Funny...I would like to see you try." I said getting her to jump in fear. She turned and glared at me. "Please Paine I'm not here to kill you...I only did what that toddler told me to do! SO both of you sit the fuck down and listen to him!" I screamed.

Paige did as I said, but Paine stood staring at me. "Why should I listen to you?" She asked me coldly. "You should listen if you want to live." She growled at me then sat down. "Take it away binky boy." I said coldly.

Koenma explained what was going on to the girls, and got their attention. "We're WHAT!" Paige screamed. "You are shadow phoenixes." Kuwabara stated. "I don't think that question was meant to be answered you oath." I stated. "Phoenix over there is goin' to train you with your powers because her powers are somewhat like yours, but girls I must warn you about her..." I looked at Koenma, "I think I can tell them...I can talk after all." The girls turned and looked at me. "I am what they call a dark child...I have no soul. And you shouldn't push me too far." They nodded. Kuwabara mumbled something to Yusuke. "What was that fool?" I asked him.

Yusuke started laughing. "I only said maybe you should come with a warning label." I gritted my teeth, and mumbled something myself. "What was that?" Koenma asked. "None of your concern...I'm goin' to my room. We'll train in an hour be ready!" I stated walking out of the room. I walked in to see Shadow on the balcony. I snuck up behind him.

"So how long you been up?" I asked him. "Not long." I went up to the railing beside of Shadow, and lend against it. "So Koenma might be able to take the curse off you...that's good." I looked at a garden under the balcony, "Yeah well don't need it taken away. I don't want to feel like the others do. If someone dies I don't want to be weak." I said calmly. "Well think about it...you could learn what sadness is...you could feel other things besides hatred and pain. You might actually feel pleasure, ever thought of that?" I nodded, "Yeah I have, but pleasure soon tugs on the heart and turns into other things." Shadow shrugged, "I'm goin' to go hunt...want anything?" I shook my head, "I'm training some girls soon." He nodded and ran off.

The things he said ran through my head. _Pleasure...sadness...happiness? Who wants to feel such weakly human things? Who needs to feel such things?_ I asked myself going over and sitting on my bed. I crossed my legs, and began to mediate asking myself so many things. Wondering why people would even want to get hurt, or to be sad. About five minutes after I started mediating someone knocked on my door. "Who's there?" I asked calmly as I continued to mediate. "It's me." It was...

Please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks Pixie


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the yuyu gang though I wish I did, but wishing doesn't mean they'll be mine...Dang only if it did.

Chapter five

...It was Kurama. "What would you like Kurama?" I asked emotionlessly never looking at him. "I wanted to say sorry for bugging you last night...or so you say that's what I was doing." I opened my eyes, and looked at him. "Say what ever makes you feel better, but if you expect me to say sorry about throwing your food at you...then mine you can forget it." I stated getting up, and standing in front of him. He was like a foot taller then me as well. "I didn't expect anything from you...but next time it would be nice if you just say that I'm bothering you instead of throwing things." I nodded, "Okay you're bothering me...did it work?" He smiled and left. I shut my bedroom door, and went back to the bed to mediate.

By the time I quit it was an hour later. I walked out of my room with daggers around my waist. I entered the living room. The girls were there talking with the idiots. Paine wasn't really interested in the stories they were telling, but she still was there as if there was nothing better to do. "Bored Paine?" I asked her. She looked at me, "Good some real fun." I smirked at her comment. "Yes well...I could use some training right now myself. Shall we go?" She stood her sister not exactly wanting to come. "If you don't want to train right now you can be after your sister." She nodded, and went back to talking.

I walked Paine into an area behind the palace. "So why are you here?" She asked me. I looked at her for a moment; I then went to remove my daggers from around my waist. "I was supposed to kill the boys...but didn't." I didn't want to give out more then she needed to hear at the moment. "Why not?" She asked grinning. "Because...My boss had been planning something behind my back; not telling me what he wanted them to die for. But Koenma seemed worried about something so I checked it out." She nodded as I paused. "When I found out I killed him instead for tricking me." She nodded understanding. "These people are giving me a place to stay as long as I help them." I stated looking her in the eyes.

"You remind me of myself when I was your age." I said looking away to see Shadow feeding. "Maybe...What are you goin' to teach me?" She asked getting my attention. "I'm guessing your powers work only with your emotion.If you feel angry then you might conjure fire. Or that's one way for me." She nodded, "So you want me to get angry?" I nodded. "Think of something that makes you furious." She nodded, and began to think.

About three seconds later black flames crawled over her skin as her hair blew away from her face. "I'm goin' to stand over there," I said pointing about thirty feet away from her, "I want you to hit me." She looked at me like I was crazy. "You're mad! I'm not goin' to hit you!" She said. "Yes you are, and no weak shit either. I'm more then capable of blocking it." She nodded. I then ran to where I said I would be, and waited for her to throw a fire ball at me. A fire ball came flying at me. I caught it as another came. I sent that one flying off somewhere as I destroyed the one in my hand. "Is that all you got?" I asked screaming. She started to get a little bit more upset. She began just throwing fire balls at me. I blocked them all, and sent one of my own at her. It hit her dead making her go flying into a tree.

I walked over to her to see if she was alright, really not caring if she lived or died. She was fine. "Get up...time to learn how to block." She nodded, and did as I said.

By the time we finished she knew how to block on coming fire balls, conjure fire, make fire balls, and she hit me once. I hadn't seen that one coming. "Go get your sister." She nodded, and ran inside. "You trained her well today." I looked back to see Shadow. "I'm guessing that's good right?" He smiled at me, and nodded. "I would have to say yes. It took you a week just to block someone's fire ball when you were training. But then again they didn't take it easy on you." I nodded, and turned to see Paine running back to me. "They're eating." I wasn't really happy Paige was eating before training, but she would have to see what comes from it. "Tell her to come out as soon as she's done." Paine nodded, and ran off again.

"Though she does remind me of you." I looked at Shadow then rolled my eyes. "She looks somewhat like me, but she has a soul...she can feel more then I can. She _cares_." I said walking towards the woods with Shadow following me. I claimed up a tree, and sat on the highest branch. Shadow stayed on the ground.

"So...if you want Koenma could take the curse off you." I lend against the trunk of the tree resting from the training. "I told you who knows how many times now...I don't see it as a curse! It's my gift." Shadow looked at me and shook his head. "Fine he can take this 'gift' away for you so you can feel." I looked at him, "Why would you want to feel? I've seen how people with souls are...they get hurt easily, and they get broken hearts...whatever that is. Who wants to feel sad? Or cry because someone close to them died?" I asked Shadow deciding to lie on my stomach.

"Some people like to feel such things." I rolled my eyes. I wasn't going to be able to rest if Shadow was here. I jumped down to the ground, and stood there in front of him. "You don't get it. If I let Koenma take my gift away I might just go crazy from these what you call emotions. I don't want to feel anything...I don't even want to feel what I do. So can ya give it a rest?" I asked him. "It's just I don't want a friend of mine to always feel anger and resentment. Everyone deserves to feel happy." I rolled my eyes. "Here we go again with you wanting me to feel 'happy'! Except the way I am, and be done with this!" I shouted at him.

"Trust me you won't go crazy from emotions, maybe feel a little bad for what you've done, but what's so bad about that?" I walked away from Shadow, "You always do this! You never leave me alone about the way I am!"

Shadow got in front of me. "Feeling things is what makes a life worth living." I slapped Shadow in the face making him look away from me, "Not for me! I accepted you for the way you are...I thought you accepted me, but I guess I was wrong wasn't I?" I then stormed off in the other direction.

I climbed up a tree thinking that would be the last I hear about it, but I found out later on that it wouldn't be.

I went back to where I was training the girls to find Paige waiting for me. "How long have you been here?" I asked her. "Just a couple of minutes. Shall we get started?" She asked me in a perky way. "Yeah like your sister we'll start with conjuring fire." She nodded. It took her five minutes. "Try hating something...your powers are linked to your emotions." She nodded and tried hating things, but that still didn't work. I sighed, "Try it the other way around then...try to be happy." She did that, and this time it worked. "You finally got it after half an hour...okay..." She cut me off, "Hey be happy! I mean at least I did it!" I looked at her like where have you been. "Girl...where were you when I said I don't have a soul?" I asked her cruelly. "Well you need one. Having fun, and being happy makes living a lot better then being bitter."

I sighed slowly, "Oh well...get over it! Try to form a fire ball." I told her. She didn't listen. "Look little girl, if you don't work with me you can find someone else to help you! I don't care if this world explodes out from under me or not; all that means to me is my life is done with, and trust me that just helps me out a bit. Now do as I say or go talk to Koenma to find you a different trainer." She didn't really like that. She stormed off to talk to Koenma that is after she called me heartless. "Thanks." I whispered after she was far enough to where she couldn't hear it.

I walked into the palace, and into my room. I went out on to the balcony, and watched as the sun set. The colors spread across the sky reminding me how cold I was. I didn't care...I was like the night cold and distant to any thing. You could feel the chill of the night, and fear it; but you could never bring warmth to it.

There was a knock at my door. "Who is it?" I asked emotionlessly. "It's me Paige." I turned to find her in my door way. "What do you want little girl? To tell me things I already knew?" I asked her harshly. "I probably deserve that. Look I'm sorry...I know you don't feel anything but what you do...but...never mind, but I'm sorry." I turned back to the sky. "I don't need your pathetic excuses, or pity. Koenma told you what happened to me...who cares the past is the past you can't turn back time, and you sure as hell can't fix anything." Paige came up to my left side. "You left these out there." She said holding my blades. I took them from her, "Get away from me." She nodded, and walked out of my room.

I walked into my room, and over to a dark corner as soon as dusk came. "Another day of being hounded." I said yawning. I lend into the corner, and fell a sleep.

The next morning I found myself in the bed with Shadow beside me. His arm was around my waist holding me to him. I was facing him lying on my side. I didn't like this. "Shadow." I tried to wake him up that didn't work. So I was laying there for five more minutes when I heard a knock at the door. "Phoenix, you up?" I sighed, "Yeah I'm up." I said calming myself before I tried burning the hell out of Shadow. "When do you plan on training us today?" It was Paige. "Be ready about noon." She said okay. That gave me at least a hour to get Shadow up, get dressed, and eat.

Well Shadow soon after that decided to join the world of the living. "Hey do you think you can let go of me now?" I asked him. "Yeah sorry about that. You were lying in the floor, and you were very cold. I mean icy cold." I nodded, "Well I didn't sleep with a blanket."

He let go of me, and I went to take a shower after I told him 'not to come in'. Once done cleaning myself I got dressed, and walked into the living room. Shadow was blushing when I came into the room. I rolled my eyes, and looked at the time. "Okay guess I won't get to eat...come on Paige...Paine." They nodded, and walked out the door me following behind them.

WE went where we went yesterday, and began to train.

(Yusuke's pov)

Shadow just went red when Phoenix came into the room. Once she left I actually asked what was up with him. "Last night I found Phoenix in the floor in a dark corner where she would usually be, but she was icy cold..." I cut him off, "So what does this have to do with you blushing when she walks into the room?" I asked. "Because I put her in the bed with me to make sure she would get warm. She isn't usually that cold unless she's sick, or she might die. I woke up to find I had wrapped my arm around her pretty much making sure she wouldn't get out of the bed." I looked at him like way to go.

"So what's wrong with that...doesn't she like you?" He rolled his eyes, "We're only friends...and she was trying to get out of my grip." I nodded understanding now why that would be embarrassing. "Ouch...so she actually has a friend...dang." Shadow looked at me cruelly, "I wouldn't say things like that around me or her." I nodded. "It's just she doesn't open up...she doesn't even know how to be happy." Shadow nodded, "Hey as long as she doesn't hate you you're clear." He stated standing up, and leaving the room.

(My pov)

I finished training the girls two hours later. Paige caught up with her sister, and the found out how to surround their enemy in fire. Yusuke came running up to us. "Could they take a break?" Yusuke asked out of breathe. The girls looked at me, and I nodded. "Have fun, or what ever you do." I said. The girls ran off to the palace. Yusuke walked back with me. "So you a Shadow aren't goin' out?"

I shook my head, "No one can love one with out a soul." I stated. "Whatever...I heard about what happened this morning." I looked at him weird, "You mean Shadow told you what I woke up to find?" He nodded. "He should've never even taken me out of my corner." I said as my head began to spin. "Why? I mean he said you were icy cold...you could be sick." I shrugged, "And what if I am...who cares? You guys only see me as a killer...if I die that's one less killer you have to worry about." I stated. Yusuke shrugged, "Still...you're the one training them...and from what I hear the only one who knows how, so you are important." I shrugged.

I walked into the living room, and found Shadow and Kurama talking. Paine and Paige were playing a game. "Hey Phoenix want to play?" I shook my head. A girl then walked in, and screamed. She had light blue hair and pink eyes. She was wearing a pink t-shirt, and blue jeans; she was the type of girl who would be scared of my appearance...

Cliffhanger...if you don't know who it is you're goin' to kick your own ass when you find out...oh well I really would like some more reviews. I'm goin' to wait till I get at least five before I put up the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Pixie


	6. Chapter 6

(I hope you like this chapter...and to those whocouldn'tthink of who the blue haired pink eyes girl was you'll be kicking your own ass. It was so easy. UM...something else besides me saying I don't own the yuyu gang...oh yeah if any boys do read this...it can get into the curse of all women...just wanted to warn those people out there. I don't like many surprises, and I don't think that's a good type of surprise for guys. So I know I'm babbling now sorry enjoy the chapter.)

Oh and to the ones who have reviewed me frim the first chapter to now...I want to give a special thanks to them

To:** Yuki Amida, Song of a fallen angel, wise white wolf, Firecat1991, Fae Black, freezy-hotty, and least but not least icedragongurl15.** Thank you very much and I hope you like the chapter.

Chapter six

"Botan (Told you it was easy.)what was that about?" Yusuke asked her. She just stared at me. "I know I'm scary but did you have to scream? It's not like I just jumped out of a horror movie, or like I'm chasing you around with a butcher's knife trying to kill you. But if you want me to I will?" I said coldly.

She shook her head. "Good I don't want to kill you right now...though if you keep staring at me I'll kill you no the less." She went over to the girls and introduced herself. I was going towards the hallway feeling a little faint. All of a sudden I fall to my knees. "You okay Phoenix?" Shadow asked me. "Quit worrying Shadow I'll be fine!" I said trying to get up leaning on the wall to get to my feet. I then felt some place their arm around my waist helping me up. I looked at the person to see Kurama helping me up. "I'm fine!" I growled. "NO you're stubborn...and paler then you were yesterday." Kurama stated.

"Good I hate having color in my skin." I said pushing Kurama away from me. I ended up leaning against the wall again. "You're sick." Kurama said looking at me. "Tell me how and I might just say thank you." I said holding my stomach. "Sick as in puking sick?" Kuwabara asked him. "Yeah...she's colder then ice." I shrugged, "Who cares." I said starting to walk towards the hallway again.

But I ended up falling again. "Let us help." Kurama said helping me up. "I don't need it...I need to be alone!" I growled again. "No you need medicine...and to be in bed!" Shadow snapped picking me up bridally. "I gonna kick your ass! Just wait...Your ass is gonna be dead!" I screamed trying to push him away from me as Kuwabara started laughing. I tried to conjure fire, but I was too weak. "I hope you all fucking burn in HELL on the seventh level!"

Shadow soon reached our room Kurama behind him. He laid me on the bed, and told me to calm down. "Fuck you!" I said spitting on him. He smacked me in the face. "Fuck you sideways!" I screamed spitting on him again. He smacked me again, "Shut the fuck up!" I growled at him, "I hope Satan fucks you up the ass!"

"Shut the hell up, or I'll make sure you go to Hell!" I smiled, "Good you'll just give me what I want more then anything! That's very good I want to die!" I screamed at him as the others came to the door. "Fine I'll make sure you live in a cell for the rest of your unnatural life." I shrugged. "Either way as long as I'm a way from all of you." I said coldly. "You don't mean that." I smirked, "I meant every fucking unnatural word that came from my unnatural mouth. You're a no good fucker who can't stop nagging for one fucking day!"

Shadow was shocked. "I don't care what you say...I'm still your friend, okay bitch? I put up with more shit from you then a lot of people do, and I'm still by your side...I'm the only person who's ever been by your side...besides those assassins. So how about you shut the fuck up." That did it. I sat there quiet pissed off as the heat in the room rose. "What's goin' on?" Yusuke asked.

"She's pissed...the temp. goes up like this when she's pissed." Paige stated. "Now we're goin' to help you...then we're goin' to get you a soul." I began fighting again when he said that. "Fuck you! I don't need no mother fucking soul!" I screamed trying to get off the bed to run, but Shadow held me down. "Kurama get her to stay still!" I had just punched Shadow in the nose. "I hate you all! God I hate you all! Leave me the fuck alone fox boy!" I screamed kicking him in the jaw.

"You're getting a soul! Like it or not everyone needs one." Shadow said over my ranting. "Fuck all of you!" I screamed fighting trying to get away from them all. Soon Kurama got me to stay still, but not by choice. He knocked me out.

When I woke up Shadow was lying beside me again holding me close. It was in the middle of the night. I wasn't facing Shadow this time. "You feeling okay?" I heard Shadow ask. "Hurt but other then that I still hate you all." I stated coldly. "Well we weren't going to put a soul in you after the fight we had with you...not yet anyway." _Doesn't change a thing,_ I thought. "I'm sorry we had to do that Rin...but you weren't giving us any choice. And you are giving me no choice but to make them give you a soul. You never wished to die around me before, and I'm not goin to let you." I rolled my eyes, "I'll hate you even after it...SO just shut the fuck up, and let me sleep." I closed my eyes. I then felt Shadow get out of the bed, and go to the bathroom. Once he was in the bathroom, and couldn't watch me I got up and went to the balcony.

No I wasn't going to jump, and run away...but I wanted to. I just didn't have the time. Shadow came out of the bathroom and found me on the balcony. He came over and stood beside me. I sighed, "Why is it so important to have a soul?" I looked over to the garden and tried to understand things. "Because the things you feel will most defiantly put you in the Nether land...and I don't really want that for you." I looked at Shadow, "Why do you care...I've never been nice to you." I stated coldly.

"Because...Now's not the time to tell you." Shadow turned and started to walk back into the room when I understood what he was trying to say. "Are you saying you love me?" He stopped in his tracks. He turned to look at me. "How would you know?" He asked me coldly. "I've studied the way humans act when trying to tell the other...you forget I am a very observing assassin." He nodded. I walked past him into the room, and to my corner. "NO...you're still sick you should sleep in the bed." Shadow said before I could even sit down. "I'm not lying in a bed with you." I stated. "Well you're not sleeping over there." He came over to me, and picked me up. "Shadow I don't want to get pissed again. Just let me sleep where I want if you're goin' to make me have a soul!" I said loudly. "No even if you are cold most the time...when you're sick you should stay warm." I sighed. This man was hard to work with at times.

"Fine...Just for the sake of not burning this place down." I stated as he laid me on the bed. He got on the other side and laid down beside me. I turned towards the balcony to find him facing me. "Why do you like to torture me so...I tell you I don't need a soul, and you say I do. I tell you to leave me a lone, and you don't. Why?" He smiled, "Because I care." I didn't know how to take that, or the fact he was trying to tell me he loved me. Before I could ask something more Shadow gave me a small kiss, and turned over to sleep. "I do love you Phoenix." I just turned from him and went back to sleep.

The next time I woke up was to the sound of voices out side my bedroom door. Shadow wasn't in the room. I got up, and opened the door. It was Shadow and Kurama. "What the Hell! God a girl can't get sleep around here." I then turned slamming the door behind me, and getting back in bed feeling worse then ever. They then came in to check on me. "You feeling okay?" _Oh God just shoot me now!_ Hiei then came to the door. "Do you always ask such obvious questions?" I smiled weakly. The telepath spoke my mind. "Can I not get any peace and quiet! No I don't feel good...matter of fact I'm in pain, and I'm starving. And who in the hell rang the asshole bell...who called for you?" I asked Hiei.

He growled at me then left the room. "Well you haven't eaten in two days so of course you should be hungry. But for the pain...I can't explain." I rolled my eyes, "I can give you two different reasons...but I think I won't." Shadow got my drift. "Oh...okay...Kurama go get her something to eat, and some pain killers, would ya?" He nodded, and walked out of the room. I got up, and went to the bathroom. "I hate being a live." I actually hated being a woman. The monthly curse decided to come early this time. "God I hate knowing your little secretes...I'm goin' to go get Botan okay?"

"Whatever!" I screamed doing what I could do so I wouldn't bleed on my self. For me this just made things worse on me. A second later I heard the perky voice of Botan. "Shadow said you needed me." I rolled my eyes, "Not really you...I need a tampon or a pad."

"Oh...okay hold on."

"Botan!"

"Yes?"

"Don't let the guys see it...I mean I don't really like other people knowing." I heard her giggle, "Who does?" I then heard my bedroom door shut. "God help me." I can't feel embarrassed because of my lack of a soul, but if I did have one right then and there I would have been so embarrassed. I couple minutes later I heard my bedroom door open and close. "Botan?"

"You don't mind them being pads do you?" I sighed, "No...Wait your giving me a pack?" I asked her. "Yeah." She slightly opened the door, and I grabbed them quickly. "Thanks." I said coldly. "You're welcome." She then shut the door, and walked out of my bedroom.

Well I did what I had to do, and went back to bed. One half of my pain was because of the womanly curse, the other half was because I was sick. I knew they were right yesterday, but I didn't want help. I wanted to be by myself, and take of it like I always did; hiding in a dark but warm room. A couple minutes later Shadow came back in. "Are you feeling a little better?" He asked me. "Yeah...I think. Why didn't you let me take care of myself like I usually do?" I asked him. "Because you could stumble into a room that you aren't suppose to enter." I understood that, but it just made me so angry yesterday!

"You didn't mean it yesterday...I know you didn't." I looked at Shadow. "You never do...I told the guys you didn't really mean any of it...from there they thought whatever they wanted." I smirked, "Leave it up to you to spoil all the torture." I always played with people's heads, and let them believe what they wanted; but sometimes Shadow would just tell them I didn't mean it and they would think I was a good girl after that till I proved them wrong again. Kurama came in the door way with a tray of food, "You aren't going to throw this at me are you?" He asked that playfully before letting Shadow take it from him, and giving it to me. I grabbed the orange juice he gave me, and threw it at him.

"Now...Why would I ever do that?" I asked him. At first he looked upset, but then he started to laugh. "Just like the first day." He said in between laughs. I looked at him weird. I didn't know what to think there. "Okay...I'm goin' to eat now stay...leave do whatever." I said. Shadow stayed, but Kurama decided to leave. It was silent while I ate, and I hated it. About half way through my meal I couldn't take it anymore. "Please can you stop staring, or if you're goin' to at least say something." He looked away for a moment. "Koenma is looking for some type of spell to give you a soul." I closed my eyes. "That wasn't what I had in mind...can we talk about something else for once?" I asked him trying to remain calm. "Okay...What do you want to talk about?" I shook my head, "Forget it...Talk about what you want." I couldn't eat anymore, and I wanted to be in a dark room. This white was blinding me.

"Is there anyway to tone the bright room down? Or is there a dark room I can hide in?" I asked Shadow. "I'll try to see if the others might be able to help." I nodded as he left the room. I grabbed the pain killer pills that were on the tray, and went to the bathroom. I put the pills in my mouth, and took a sip of water from the faucet. I looked up into the mirror to see my eyes were glowing. "What the Hell?" I shook my head, and went back to bed. Shadow came back, "Kurama said you could stay in his room until you feel better." I nodded. "Can I change first?" He nodded.

I went to my bag of clothes and pulled out a pair of pajamas. Black with stars and moons all over the shirt and pants. I walked into the bathroom, and changed. I then walked out. "Why are you changing into those?" Shadow asked. "Because their comfortable and I'm goin' to be lying around all day." He nodded as I stumbled over to him. I about fell right there a foot away from him, but he caught me. "You really must not be feeling good." I shook my head, but something hit me. "Oh god what about my pads?" I asked him. "We could warn Kurama about what's goin' on...but that's if you want to." It would be the right thing to do, but who always did the right thing. _Though if I did remember correctly the file did say that Kurama had Yoku Kurama's soul in him, I thought. . _

"Yeah we might as well. But it would be odd if Kurama didn't know by now." I stated. "You go ahead sit back down, and I'll find a way of telling him with out the others listening." I nodded. Went back to the bed and lied down. All this light was making me dizzy. I felt horrible. I shut my eyes to drown out the harsh light only to have to open them because Shadow was already back with Kurama.

"She just didn't want to surprise you." I heard Shadow say at the door. "Oh, it's quit alright...I'm glad you at least told me. I really don't like surprises." I knew what he meant. I looked at the door as Shadow opened the door. "I heard." I said before he could even open his mouth. "Okay...I'll get them for you while Kurama takes you to his room." I nodded, and got off the bed. "DO you think its okay for her to walk? I mean look at her Shadow she can barely even stand on her own two feet." I looked at Shadow, "If I do end up falling, or hurting myself I think Kurama would come running to you." I stated walking weakly to the door. "She's right...I don't think you're the type of guy to just leave her there days on end." Kurama nodded.

"I'm glad you trust me that much." He said smiling at me. "Smile at me again, and I'll rip that mouth of yours off. I'm not in the mood." I stated walking past him. "I understand." He said as we began to walk down the hallway.

Five minutes later we were at his room. He opened the door, and let me in. I walked past him, and looked around. _It would do just fine,_ I thought. The room was painted a dark forest green, the carpeting was black; it reminded me of the forest when the sky held a new moon. "Why forest green?" I asked him going over to a corner. "It felt right...kinda reminded me of some things." I shrugged, and slumped down to the floor as Shadow came in. "Thanks Kurama...you can take our room for now if you want." Kurama nodded, "Thank you...I hope this is good enough." Shadow smiled and said it was. "I'll leave you alone now." Kurama said walking out the door. "He is very kind." I shrugged from where I was. "I won't sleep in here with you okay?" I nodded, "I don't care as long as it stays dark." He nodded, "You need to be in the bed." I shrugged. "Get in bed." I shook my head, "The corner is my bed." I stated.

"Don't make me put you in the bed like yesterday." I glared at him, "You can try, but I'll do the same thing I did yesterday." He growled, but this didn't hold just anger. "Fine as long as you leave I'll get in bed." He nodded. I got up, and got in the bed. He then left with out saying a word.

Once he shut the door I went back to the corner, and fell a sleep.

The next time I woke up it was because of a pain in my back. I didn't understand what was going on. I had never had back pains. I walked into the bathroom, and did what I had to do. I went to the sink, and washed my hands afterwards. I looked into the mirror to see I was a lot paler then usual. My eyes were glowing, and there were no lights on to cause them to look the way they did. I didn't feel warm, but I didn't feel cold either. I shrugged it off, and went to the bed.

For a change I wanted to be in a bed. It was weird, but I didn't care. I just didn't want to be in pain. I was used to being in pain, but this pain...this pain was different. It felt like someone was ripping my insides out. I wanted to scream, but I fought the urge to. I need the pain to go away. There was a knock on the door. "Phoenix, are you up?" It was one of the guys. "Who wants to know?" I asked getting out of the bed. "It's me Yusuke...Shadow asked me to check on you." Yusuke said opening to door.

The light hit me hard. "Shut that fucking door!" I screamed. He came in, and shut the door quickly. I walked over to my corner. "You okay?" I hissed at him out of no where. "I don't think so." I was creeping Yusuke out horribly. "I'm goin' to get Shadow to see what's wrong with you." I smirked, "The hell you are." I said causing shadows to darken the walls. "What's up with you!" I smiled at Yusuke. "I like it dark...that's the way it's goin' to be when you're around me! Or does the dark scare you?" I asked him as he looked around to find me. "It's okay Yusuke I'm not goin' to kill you...I just don't want the light to hurt my head." I whispered behind him.

Then the door had to open to ruin my fun. But the weird thing was I climbed up the wall. "What's goin...Shit?" It was Shadow. "I don't feel so good." I told him as the light hit me. I fell to the floor from the roof. The last thing I remember is darkness consuming me.

I woke up on Kurama's bed Shadow by my side. "You are one strange girl." He stated smiling at me. I sat up, "What happened?" I asked rubbing my head. "I interrupted your encounter with Yusuke...you climbed up to the roof, but soon fell to the floor weak. It's every odd you've never done this before...and you grew wings while you were out." I thought for a moment. "After effects of his energy in my body...bad thing is the wings will stay with me. But besides that everything else will go away." I stated. Shadow nodded, "But the question is, is can you withdraw your wings into your body?" I put my mind to it and tried. It was painful, but they withdrew. "Okay that works." I nodded.

Hoep you liked and please review for the next chapter. I would like at the least...very least three.


	7. HELP

I've got a bit of a problem….I would like to know what my readers would suggest for the story. I would like to know which person Phoenix should get with….Hiei or Kurama. I need you to review or e-mail me your answer . I'll go with the majority on this.Thanks and have a nice day.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter seven...(Yuyu gang is not mine and thank you to the ones who reviewed my story...and I hope all of you like it. Pixie)

When he left it was pretty much silent. I rolled over and looked at Ebony, "What is it with men? I mean they'll try to tell you what you want to hear...but soon you catch them in their own trap of lies, and then they think it'll all be okay, _right._ Some of us girls aren't idiots...or dunces who just are here." I said to my cat. She started to doze off when another knock came to my door. "Yes?" I asked. "Hn, can I come in?" Hiei no doubt by the attitude.

"Yeah come on in." I stated sitting up. He came in and shut the door behind him. "You said you know everything about us!" I nodded at this new expression that was on his face, "Yeah I had a folder on you guys telling me everything from your past to your weaknesses." I stated. He nodded. "Don't you dare tell Yukina!" He ordered. "That you're her brother? That's something personal, and I don't tell things like that to others." He nodded seeming to ease up a little bit.

"Is that it?" I asked him calmly. "SO tell me don't you think what you thought about Shadow was a little mean?" I shook my head, "No it pretty much hit home. That's the way he is." Hiei just nodded, "Go to sleep you have to train the girls tomorrow." I nodded, "Yes I do...good night Hiei." He turned with out a word and walked out. I laid back down, and stared at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep so I walked on to my balcony. There was a nice light wind that played with my hair. I let my wings out, and jumped off the balcony.As I began to fly my mind became clear._ So this is what it's like to fly!_ I thought after a little bit. I flew into the woods, and landed on a branch. And that's where I slept for the night.

The next morning I woke up to the bright sun in my eyes. I shook my head and looked around to make sure this was real. "So I didn't go back...damn! They're goin' to be pissed!" I mumbled to myself. My wings were still out from the night before so I jumped off the branch and flew back. I walked in the back door and found everyone talking about where I could be. Shadow looked up and saw me.

Shadow walked up to me and hugged me to him, "Where in the hell have you been?" He asked. "Just a little night flight...and I fell asleep in the woods." He pulled me to arms length. "Don't do that again you had me worried." I rolled my eyes as I pulled away from him, "That's exactly why I said you're more of a Father right there!" He shrugged and went back and sat down. "So you didn't run away and plan how to kill us slowly one by one...good." I looked at Kuwabara and sighed, "I should've planned on how to kill you though!" I then walked to my room to get changed.

I walked in my room, and got dressed in a white tank top and a pair of black boyish camo pants. I walked over to my door and opened it just to find Kurama there. I blushed because I had almost ran into him. "SO I see you're getting ready to train...no need to tell you that's what were doin' then." I looked away from him, and gave a hn. "Are you okay Phoenix?" Kurama asked me very kindly. "I'm fine...just let me pass."

He moved out of my way and followed me to the living room. "Do I have to have some one make sure I'm getting dressed?" I asked Shadow rudely. "He was coming to tell you to get ready for training." I shrugged, and stopped to face Shadow...but Kurama bumped into me slightly. And with everything in my past that happened I freaked out thinking someone was here for me. That's something I would never admit it though.

I turned throwing a punch, but I stopped it in Kurama's face. "I wouldn't touch me around my blind side I might kill you next time." I whispered. "Sorry that I scared you." I shook my head smirking, "I wasn't scared...just aware." I then walked out the back door calling for Paine and Paige. The others followed us to where we've been training. "You know that we do have an arena, right?" Kuwabara said stupidly. "Yes I know but I like training here...it brings more of your animal side out." I stated sitting Indian style as the girls did as well.

"What are you doin'...aren't you goin' to train?" Kuwabara asked. "Pay no attention to the idiot and close your eyes." I told the girls closing my eyes. "Yes Ma'am." The girls said politely.

"Hey!" I heard Kuwabara as he stomped over to me. I rolled backwards and stood keeping my eyes shut. "To bad I can't train a fool...if you were smarter you would know what they are doing." I stated calmly. "How did you know I was about to hit you?"

I smirked, "It was obvious the way you were stomping that my remark hit and hit hard. I've mediated for a very long time and it makes you focus on your other senses besides sight...like hearing. From what I can gather at the moment you haven't understood a word that has came out of my mouth." I then opened my eyes to see him standing there stupidly. "What?" He asked scratching his head. I shook my head, "Someone take him away...or my bad side will be out. And right now that side should stay controlled." I stated sitting back down where I had been.

I closed my eyes, "I can sense stress in all of you...you should try this." I stated. I then directed my _unsightly _attention to the girls, "Let the animal in you out. Control it, but still let it enhance your senses." I could feel them do what I told them to. _Extreme power...no wonder this Amaya wants them...but I know some reasons for her to destroy two worlds. _I thought cruelly.

"Harvest the energy...yet let it soar...it should bring something special to you." I stated smirking. I waited a moment then heard the bone in them grow. I opened my eyes to see them in pain. The others were up and standing by Paine and Paige's sides. "Back away from them!" I screamed at the guys. "No way...can you not see what's happening!" Yusuke screamed at me.

I stood silently my wings out, and raised my self off the ground just hovering. "Step away from them...they are growing their wings!" I screeched as fire took over my body! Kurama and Hiei both nodded, and backed from the girls. The others stood there looking stupid. "Back away now!" _I'm being too protective...why? I shouldn't even care for these girls._ They backed away slowly. I then stood back on the ground, and walked over to the girls.

"Let your animal revile it's self." I said whispering to them. "It hurts!" Paige screamed. "Of course it does...but if you don't let it pass then it will hurt worse. And you have to go through a little pain to gain something!" I stated harshly. I looked at Paine and watched as she listened unlike her sister who soon screamed out. I turned to see the bakas try not to run to their sides.

"I've got it," I then looked back at Paige, "Listen if it helps I had to go through this in a way...just I was out of it...I know I screamed out. If that doesn't help I can tell you something that hurts a lot worse then this." I said slyly. _This is a way for them all to understand my past,_ I thought coldly. "What can hurt worse then this?" She asked holding in a scream that got caught in her throat. "Try an iron five foot bullwhip being taken to your back...along with another to your front. Your legs being broken, and then thrown into a cell where every day for the next month you were kicked while you lie on the floor unable to move."

"Damn that had to hurt." I looked over at Paine who already had her wings out. Black silky looking wings came from her back, but all the wings went from black to red at the ends. "Good job Paine...Paige there will always be pain in something you do...for those who don't think love is weak...you can always get a broken heart.

Either way from a fight, or because your love found someone else there will always be pain." I stated grimly. I heard a growl come from her. "It's not weak! Emotions are not weak!" She stood as wings came out her back, and a black and blue flame took over her body turning her hair silver instead of the white she had.

Her eyes became black and silver mingling together, but never really mixing; she had red silky looking wings that turned black at the end of a feather. I looked back over at Paine to see her in her demon form. She had the same color of hair but it had more of a jewel quality. Her eyes were black and ruby red and her skin was almost silver; where her sister's was a every pale peach.

"Well that worked...your demon forms are out." I stated making them look at each other then look down at them selves. "How did you know she would react that way?" Kurama asked. "She was one of the people who told me I needed a soul...and to tell me emotions are what make the world go round. God help us all if she turns out to be on a soulless plain." I said smirking. The girls were laughing and seemed to like this form.

I hovered in the air, "And now to learn how to fly." I stated. The girls looked up at me smiling. "Oh yeah this is gonna be fun." Paine said smiling evilly. "You're always up for a challenge!" Paige said rolling her eyes. "As you are for flirting dear sister." Paige went red. "Girls...think of the wind for a second can you?" They nodded. "Feel it...become one with it." They closed their eyes.

Five minutes later they were in the air. They did tricks, and happily scared Kuwabara. Yusuke had a laughing fit. I flow high up into the sky, and left them for a little bit. I went back to my tree.

I needed to mediate, but that wasn't going to happen. "So the Hell Phoenix is here." I looked down to see about ten demons. "Yeah what's it to ya?" I stood on my branch. "We have a score to settle with you! You killed Lord Yuki and left us with no place to go!" I knew that voice. Blaze appeared from behind the one I had been looking at.

"Sorry can't help it...he was using me, and you know how much I hate that!" Blaze looked up at me evilly, "And you know how things were." I looked at him weird. "What in the hell are you talking about?" He smirked, "I've always worked to be his favorite, but you were easily! You got paid more...you got the better missions...I wanted to kill the Urishame team, but you got it. Well I switched sides now Phoenix. Amaya pays better." I cocked my head to one side slightly, "You would work against me of course. What's you're pay?" I asked him grinning.

"I get paid enough to make up for what you got, and I get the one thing I want." I raise an eyebrow at that. "And what is it that you want?" I asked him crossing my arms over my chest. "You are that dense aren't you! I want you." I was shocked, "As a mate?" He smiled, "Of course who doesn't want a woman who can take care of her self while you're gone?" I sighed, "Fuck off Blaze...I need no man even if I do have a soul now!" I covered my mouth when that came out.

"You have a soul now...that's makes it even better! You can cry for me now then." I glared at him as my blood boiled out of anger! "Blaze you are worse then Yuki was...I hope nothing more then to show you how stupid and dense you are!" I said as fire came to one hand. My other arm felt cold meaning the ice needed to be released for once. I held out both of my hands, and freed what was needed to kill all of them. But when I got down there I relieved Blaze wasn't there. "Damn he got a way!" I whispered to my self.

I ran back to the palace to see the girls still in the air playing around. "Down to Earth now...we really have to be getting to more important things now!" I screamed at them coldly. "Show us your demon form Phoenix!" Paige said grinning. "Get down here now!" I screamed worried Blaze may still be around.

Kurama came over to me, "What's the matter Phoenix?" I looked over at him. "Nothing we just need to begin training for real now!" I said. "Something's bothering you what is it?" I sighed. _I was a better liar when I didn't have a soul._ "There was somewhat of an ambush in the woods. I killed all of them but one, Blaze." I whispered so the others wouldn't hear.

"Oh..." "Don't tell anyone. No one needs to worry." He nodded, and stayed there with me as the girls landed. "Come on Phoenix show us your demon form." I sighed and switched forms easily. I had long white hair with black and garnet streaks. One of my eyes were gold and the other silver, and my skin was silver. My nails were naturally black. My lips on the other hand were blue.

"Awesome." I looked at them like they were crazy and quickly changed back. "I hate it...okay girls I want you to test your selves with the guys." I stated. "But you're our trainer." Paige said sadly. "Yes I know but you need to know more then just your powers...more like fighting skills, and I know the guys can train you with that...while I go find something." I said.

They nodded, and everyone but Kurama left with them. "Can I help?" I nodded. "He can't just leave like that. Blaze is a second hand spy who now works for Amaya." Kurama nodded. "I just don't want the girls to freak out...I don't need more of my past coming out today." He understood and smiled, "Some things should be forgotten." I nodded, "Come on...we need to find him before anything happens." I turned and ran back into the woods.

I showed Kurama where it happened. "You work to hard...you shouldn't try to kill them but get answers from them." I glared at him, "Don't start on me...they were here to take me and the girls!" I smelt something. "Do you smell that?" Kurama nodded calmly. I ran off to find out where the smell came from.

Kurama behind me I saw Blaze standing there with a demon attacking him. "What the hell? Who's that?" I asked Kurama. This demon was green and had many eyes all over his body. Kurama frowned, "That would be Hiei in his demon form." I nodded, and darted over. Hiei glanced towards me...I punched him for a good reason.

(Honestly I did.) I looked at Blaze, "You can never have me!" I screamed changing forms. "Why not...did you entrust someone else with your heart?" He asked me as we began to circle each other. "You would never understand fire fox!" I screamed holding out my hands, "Ice diamonds!" I screamed as well ice daggers came out of my hand and killed Blaze.

I walked over to his dead body and spit on him. "No good second hand spy!" I turned to see Hiei standing behind me. He punched me in my face sending me flying into a tree. My back made contact and made the tree fall over. I stood up shakily, "Sorry had an old score to settle there rude ass...there's no talking to you in either form!" I screamed spiting out blood.

"I would shut up onna." I glared at him as he changed his form, "The only baka I see here is you...if you hadn't realized we were behind you then you're just...the worst baka I've seen besides Kuwabara! You act like I tried to kill you when I only wanted to kill the one who caught me. Even so who cares?" I asked him cruelly.

"I will never understand why onnas can be such bakas!" I shrugged, "Same here for men human or demon...though your all the same to me." I then turned to walk away from them to find Hiei right there glaring at me. "You do know if you do that all the time your face could freeze that way? Well it might be an improvement for you at least we'll all know your real feeling about life." I changed back to my normal form.

"Do you always have a nice remark, or snappy come backs?" He asked me coldly. "Do you always try to get on my nerves?" I asked him snidely. He gave me an hn and went on his way. "I'll take that as a yes...midget." I smirked turning from him, and walking towards Kurama. "What did you call me?" I just continued. I soon started to smile evilly at the way this turned out. "Only I would know how it feels to be small...that is besides you. But I don't care if I'm small...though there was a saying I was taught once big things come in small packages'." I stated.

I reached Kurama and turned to see a fuming Hiei. "It was a complement the statement was! If you can't take that then you aren't worth my time you fuming little ball of fire!" I screamed. He conjured a huge fireball and threw it at me. I took the hit which knocked me about twenty feet.

I opened my eyes to see Hiei standing over me, "I guess I'm worth your time if I can hit you." I shrugged, "I took it...you didn't hit me because you could. You see I'm a better assassin then you are thief." He glared at me. I smirked and pulled us into the shadows to fight him without interruptions. I knew Kurama was worried for his friend, but I wasn't going to kill Hiei just teach him a lesson.

"I'm not scared of the dark onna." I smirked standing behind of him. "Good that would really say your weak if you were...I'm guessing the shadows are where we belong." I said as he turned to face me. I pointed my index finger up, and had a small fire come to show him I was standing there. "This is how I live...alone in the shadows." I smiled changing to my demon form, and turning out the light.

"You hide your demon form...why?" Hiei asked looking me in the eyes, "Because I just do...my other form looks better then this form." I said frowning. "Not from what I hear..." I was confused there. I shook my head, and iced him...he couldn't move so I let us out of the shadows. "I win." I said softly, and walked away changing form. I heard Kurama whisper to Hiei.

Kurama soon caught up to me. "Why do you hate your demon form?" He asked me kindly. "I just do." I stated looking a head of me. "And if I said I like it?"

"I would say you're mad." I looked at him. "Well I guess I'm mad then." I rolled my eyes, and began to walk a little faster. "What's the matter?" He asked matching my speed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I do...I..." I looked at him confused. "What?"

"Can I take you to dinner tonight?" My eyes went wide. "You can't possibly mean that...you can't." I said looking away from him. "Well I do...will you please come with me to dinner tonight..." I stopped and looked at him like he was crazy.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I just got a soul yesterday...I'm just now learning to make good friends. I'm finally somewhat free...though I still have a boss. I have to train two girls, and you're asking me to go on a date with you!" He smiled and nodded, "I would like it if you would accept." I sighed. My blood was boiling for no reason. "I can't not tonight...I want to train alone later."

He nodded lowering his eyes to his feet. "Will tomorrow work?" I asked him smirking. He suddenly looked at me surprised, "Of course." He then kissed me on the cheek making me blush. I stood there for a minute dazed...I then turned and ran off to my room. I sat down on my bed to think why I just did that. _What did I just do? I barely know guy...what did I get myself into? God shot me now...well I guess I'll need a dress...wait...I ain't goin' shopping. _There was a knock on the door. I opened it to see...

Pixie: Well hope you liked it. (Looks in the living room to see Hiei glaring at me.) What did I do now?

Hiei: Baka onna...you had Phoenix punch me...I never just let that go...I didn't get to kill her.

Pixie: YOu can't kill Phoenix she's a main character baka.

Hiei: hn ( and walks outside with my dog.)

Pixie: I hope he likes a hyper dog...she can't stay still for one minute out there. Oh well just review the story or Hiei might just end up killing me. (doesn't like the idea. shrugges and continues to type stories.)


	9. chapter 8

Chapter 8(I don't own any of the yuyu gang, but all the others like Phoenix and Paine. I thank all the people who reviewed my story and I hope you continue. Ummm...sorry it took so long the dreaded writer's block got me, but it's gone now of course. Hope you like the chapter.)

I opened the door to see Botan. "I heard you have a date with Kurama tomorrow." I shrugged, "Word gets around fast here doesn't it?" She smiled and nodded. Her smile became wider when I realized what she was here to do. "I'm not going..." She wouldn't let me finish as she jerked me out of my room. She dragged me out in to the living room area where two other girls were standing. "Keiko, Yukina." I greeted them. They said hi of course. "We all heard that you got a date." I nodded blushing a bit. "Okay so we all know...you need some nice clothes to wear." I glared at her. "Okay nice girl clothes...does that help?" I glared at her even more. "Let's just get this over with, or I'm going to get really pissed." They nodded as a portal appeared. Today was Wednesday so I was happy about one thing.

When we got to the Mall the girls dragged me into a store called Jcpennys. I was dragged into a dressing room, and guarded so I wouldn't run off. Soon they brought fifteen different dresses in. "Try them all on even the pink one." I rolled my eyes.

Well by the end of me trying on the dresses I liked the white, black, and red one. The white one came up mid thigh. The red one went right above my knees, and the black one went to my ankles. I didn't try the pink one on. I opened the door to see the girls. "So which ones do you like?" They all had seen me in most of the dresses.

I handed them the ones I did like, and looked at them. "Are we done?" Keiko shook her head. "You need some more clothing do you not?" I nodded, "But I don't like your bright bright clothing." I stated trying not to run from them. "Okay but you have to at least have a few bright colors then you can pick dark colored clothing." I agreed to that. Well we went to some other stores, and I got a bag full. I had picked out a silver shirt, a dark blue shirt that had a care bear on it saying I needed a hug (Keiko's idea.). I got a light forest green shirt with a dark red broken heart on it that said "You break it you buy it." Which said enough for me. I had found a bright red tee that said "I hate you." Which there was a lot of people I hated at the moment. And the last tee I bought was another bright red tee that said "heart breaker.", and had a heart in chains with a dagger through it. The girls had found a couple of skirts that I liked. Nothing special just black, white, silver, and blue jean skirts.

"Now can we go to a store with dark colors?" Keiko nodded with Botan. Yukina was standing beside me. I carried the bag from the last store while Botan carried the bag that held the dresses thinking I would just throw them a way if she let me carry them. I didn't like dresses. Anyways I took them into Hot Topic, and started looking around. I found three skirts I could deal with. One that was called a Lip Service Mesh and Lace Pleated Layer Skirt, another one called Tripp Rubber Trim Zip off Skirt. They were cool. Of course they were black. Another was called Morbid Threads Jagged Hem Skirt. I just couldn't help but like that skirt. It came just slightly above my knees where I could still fight, but was dark and elegant in another way.

I was wondering how we were going to pay for the stuff in here. I had already spent my money on the other stuff.

Botan told me to get a few dresses from here which I could really deal with. So I grabbed a burgundy dress with black bows on it. It came above my knees, and had short sleeves, so of course I liked that. I grabbed a black dress that had pink seams which I didn't mind all that much. Now if it was just all pink like that one dress Botan wanted me to wear I would've torn it to pieces.

I grabbed me a few chokers, and a few studded belts. A couple of bracelets...some intimates (Such as underwear.) It wasn't for anyone at all. I just need some new clothing in that department as well. Botan was asking me questions about that which made me blush when she started saying things like it's for Kurama, and other nonsense. "I just need new clothing in this department as well okay!" After I exploded she got a little quiet. I had always liked corsets so I got a couple of those. I got three other shirts, but ended there. One shirt said "I'm bad with names so can I just call you dumb$$." Another said "You laugh now but will you be laughing when I crawl out from under you bed?" I thought that one would get the idiot scared. The last one said "Do you hear that? That's the sound of no one caring."

Once I finished picking things out I walked over to Botan. "How are we going to pay for this?" I asked her looking at my new clothes. "You paid for your other clothing...but now..." She pulled out a credit card, "Koenma is going to pay." I giggled at that. "How do you have his credit card?" I asked her. "He let's me carry it around for when I need it, and right now I need it." We laughed at that as Yukina and Keiko came up to us. "Done?" I nodded.

We paid for the stuff, and decided to go to one more store to buy me a cd player, and a radio. They also let me pick out a couple of cds after that we decided to head back. But before we did I realized something. "How do you make it up to Hiei? I don't need him trying to kill me in my sleep." Botan looked at me a little weird. "Okay...what did you do make him angry?" I nodded. "Okay then let's go get some ice cream." I nodded, and followed the girls. We bought ten different kinds of ice cream. Chocolate...one for me and one for Hiei, rocky road for Botan. Keiko got vanilla; Yukina got bubble gum flavored ice cream. I got Kurama vanilla chocolate swirl, Yusuke cookie dough, and cream. I let Yukina pick the last few so I don't know what else we got.

By the time we got back it was dark. "We brought gifts for each one of you." I stated smiling taking the ice cream to the kitchen, and placing mine in the freezer. "We kind of gifts?" I heard Yusuke ask. "Ice cream." Keiko stated happily getting hers, and Yusuke's. She took his to him, and sat down with two spoons one for him, and one for her. I grabbed Hiei's and a spoon. I took it to him, and loved the look I got. He wanted to glare, but he didn't want to make me angry because I would take his ice cream away. I held it away from him, "Can I have a thank you?" I asked him amused. He went to grab it, but I smacked his hand with the spoon. "I'm not like others...I want a thank you, or I could just take it away." I heard a giggle come from Botan, but kept my eyes on Hiei.

He growled at me. "Fine I'll just make sure you don't get any at all." I was about to turn and walk away, but he stopped me by mumbling something. "What did you say?" I asked slyly looking over my shoulder. "I said thank you Baka!" I turned smirking. "Here you can have it now." I handed it to Hiei.

I gave him the spoon, and he soon started digging away at it. I went back into the kitchen, and got Kurama's ice cream, and spoon. I went back, and gave it to him. "Thank you Phoenix." I bowed my head, and walked out the door. Tonight was the last night of the blood harvest, and I wanted to at least be in it. I ran into the woods, and hid in a tree. I heard a few howls in the distance.

I howled back getting its attention. I heard footsteps coming my way, and waited. Kurama then came into my site. He howled in a way. I smiled. _Is he trying to find me, or hunt? _I quickly started crawling a long the branch to get on another tree. "Phoenix is that you?" He seemed calm, but I wondered if he was acting. I gave another howl, and hid in the shadows. "Phoenix come out." I smiled to my self. I howled again, but heard more foot steps coming my way; one of a foxes. _A fox...sly, but not to sly for me...meal time!_ I looked at the ground in front of me, and didn't see a fox. I looked around, but only saw a man with silver hair, and ears. Fox ears, and a bushy fox tail. I noticed everything was silver; besides his clothing which was white. His eyes were a golden looking hazel color.

"Come out, come out where ever you are." I smirked at this guy. But I wondered where Kurama went. In the past few days I just forgot about the file on the gang. I decided to just forget it. I wasn't going to kill them, so why try and know everything about them. I gave off an owl call. I noticed he looked around trying to see where it came from. He held a smirk on his face. He was very calm. "I guess I'm the seeker then." I smirked; _He's trying to beat me at my own game...what a fool._ I climbed up the tree quietly, and sat on another branch, and made the owl call again. "I guess a girl with wings would hide in the trees." I heard, and felt him jump on to the tree I was on. I jumped to another tree stealth like. I stayed quiet this time. "Where did the little birdie go?" I smirked happy with this little game, but I really wanted to know who this guy was.

"Could she be hiding in another tree?" I felt the cold of the wind hit my body. _Damn tank top...I should have put a black one on._ I heard leaves rustling over head, so of course I looked up. "Hi down there." I started to feel really cold. "You okay Phoenix?" I got a weird look on my face, "How do you know my name?" He smiled, "You don't remember the files...I'm Youko Kurama...I share the body with Kurama." I gave a signal nod. "Oh and thanks for the little game it was fun." I smiled saying that.

I jumped out of the tree, and walked around with my hands in my pockets. I heard him behind me. "So why are you out here?" I smirked at his question. "I would ask you the same thing...but if you must know I'm hunting." He walked up beside me, "May I join you?" I nodded, "But don't get in my way." He nodded. I jumped back into a tree after hearing a wolf howl. He followed me. I howled back, and soon heard footsteps. I examined the wolf beneath us. Silverish-white fir, looked like he was most likely about a year old, seemed to be an alpha male. I howled at him again. He looked around confused, but stayed steady. I jumped down at him, and looked it in the eyes. He started growling at me, but switched to a different form; one that looked half wolf half human. "Ah, a wolf demon...care to play?" I heard Youko land behind me. "What are you doing...this is a hunting season." I looked from the wolf demon in front of me to Youko.

"This may be a hunting season, but if you haven't noticed I'm not really an animal like you. If I have to I'll feed off animals. Not unless I need to though. Usually I just play around with them during the hunting season...weird isn't it?" He nodded smirking. "I'll explain fully later...if you want to find someone to play with go find someone." I looked back at the demon in front of me. He was angry because I called him here for this. But my playing didn't consist of child's play, but of games assassins played. It consisted of playing with your victims mind, and killing it. "I'll give you to the count of...fifteen to run before the game begins." I said smiling evilly.

I turned from him, and looked at Youko. He saw my smile and started to wonder what I was up to. "One...two..." I heard him running. "Three...four...five...I'm bored fifteen." I whispered. I then turned around, and show him about thirty yards from me. "Killer." I raised my hands, and let a ball of fire come out. It went after him, and let's just say he was well done.

I turned and looked at Youko who nodded in approval. "I'm going back now...you coming, or just going to stand there?" I asked him coldly. He walked over to me, and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me to him. "What is with you?" I asked him calmly. "I and Kurama have been wanting to do this for a while." He whispered to me. After that as confusion took over me he leaned down, and gave me a soft kiss. I was so shocked I couldn't do anything, and my blood began to boil. When he pulled away from me I was breathless and so confused as to way he did that. I searched his eyes but found nothing but calmness. An eerie calmness that made a shiver work its way down my spine. I pushed myself away from him growling. "Stay away from me." I said backing away from him. "And if I say no?" I glared at him, but ended up tripping up over an uncovered root. I landed on my back, but sat up on my elbows to see a Youko kneeling beside me. "Are you okay?" My eyes were wide at how close I had just made our faces by sitting up.

We were so close I could feel his breathe. "I'm fine." I whispered weakly. "You're in heat...no wonder you've been acting weird. Kurama said you were just upset, but this explains it." I looked away from Youko, "Just leave me alone."

"No...You need a mate or other demons will soon be chasing you around." I rolled my eyes, "Good I can kill them then. I don't need a..." I couldn't finish what I was going because Youko kissed me roughly. He climbed on top of me exciting the both of us, but I soon snapped out of it. I punched him, and threw him off me.

I flipped back wards to where I was standing. I wiped my mouth with the back of my fist. I glared at Youko as I spit on the ground, and walked past him. "DO that again, and both you and Kurama will be dead." I stated. I then let my wings out, and flew back to the palace. I walked in, and grabbed my shopping bags (there were only three bags. Which Botan and the other girls had more then she did.)

"Hey you want to watch a movie with us?" I glared at Yusuke, "Not now!" I then stormed to my room. I laid my things on the bed. I walked over to my window and looked out. The moon was absolutely beautiful, and I couldn't help but look up at it and smile. I then turned from it, and began to put my things away. I hadn't even noticed my room until Shadow came up behind me, and hugged me. "Have you even noticed what I've done?" I looked at him from over my shoulder. I then turned my attention to my room.

The walls were painted a deep blood red, and the ceiling was painted black with silver swirls dancing around. "Swirls?" He laughed, "Dancing comets...I now how you like shooting stars, and comet showers. So I brought the crying heavens to you." I then realized there was a full moon in the middle of the ceiling. "Of course now I see. To make me remember sleeping out doors, and the blood red to show me what my life consisted of." I looked at the floor, and noticed he even changed the color of the carpeting.

I took my shoes, and socks off. I put them in a corner, and noticed how soft the carpeting was. Starry night black carpeting in a shaggy material. Everything was painted blood red, black, or silver. I loved it. I turned to Shadow, and gave him a big hug. "Thank you so much!" I said happily. He seemed shocked, and was tense so I let go of him. But he just pulled me into another hug. "I'm glad you like it." He whispered to me.

He soon left so I could unpack my things. I could only look around the room for a couple of minutes awed. I then snapped out of it, and began to unpack my things. _Amazing what some people will do for others._ I thought. I put my radio one my dresser along with my some collection of ten cds. I unwrapped one, and popped it into the radio/cd player. Keiko had insisted for me to get the cd from T.A.T.U. She said it was really good so I did.

I put on this one song Clowns (Can you see me now?). I liked the beat, and began to sing with it. "Can you see me now?  
Can you see me now?  
Can you see

All this weeping in the air  
Who can tell where it will fall?  
Through floating forests in the air  
'Cross the rolling open sea

Blow a kiss, I run through air  
Leave the past, find nowhere  
Floating forests in the air  
Clowns all around you

Clowns that only let you know  
Where you let your senses go  
Clowns all around you  
It's a cross I need to bear

All this black and cruel despair  
This is an emergency  
Don't you hide your eyes from me  
Open them and see me now

Can you see me now?  
Can you see?

Can you see me now?  
Can you see?  
Can you see?  
Can you see?  
Can you see?  
Can you see me now?

Can you see?  
Can you see?  
Can you see me now?

Can you see me now?  
Floating forests in the air  
Clowns all around you  
Can you see  
Can you see  
Can you see  
Can you see me now?

See me here in the air  
Not holding on to anywhere  
But holding on so beware  
I have secrets I won't share

See me here wishing you  
If I then deny I do  
Contemplate or wish away  
If I ask you not to stay

Clowns that only let you know  
Where you let your senses go  
Clowns all around you  
It's a cross I need to bear

All this black and cruel despair  
This is an emergency  
Don't you hide your eyes from me  
Open them and see me now

Can you see me now?  
Can you see me now?  
Can you see?  
Can you see?

Can you see?  
Can you see me now?

Clowns all around you  
Can you see me now?  
Can you see?

Can you see me now?  
Can you see?  
Can you see?

Can you see me now?" I reached every high note with ease as I put my clothes away even the ones I brought with me. I loved the song, and as the others came I sang them as well. I thought it was good enough to listen to for a while so I could chill for a little bit. The next song came up and was called 30 minutes, and I first listened to it. I felt a couple of tears roll from my eyes wondering about everything. I had never been in love, or felt sadness and already after giving it a chance like Shadow told me I loved it. But I was sad...my parents abandoned me, and they are all I've ever wanted. I wanted my family...I wanted them with me ever since I was little, but of course I never showed it. And here I was done unpacking my things into my dresser at the window looking up at the stars, and moon wondering if they were looking up at the same night sky at the same moment wanting to see me just as much I wanted to see them. I walked back over to my dresser and replayed the song, and sang with it this time. "Mama, Papa,

Forgive me.

Out of sight

Out of mind

Out of time

To decide

Do we run?

Should I hide?

For the rest

Of my life?

Can we fly?

Do I stay?

We could lose,

We could fail.

In the moment

It takes,

To make plans

Or mistakes

30 minutes, a blink of an eye

30 minutes to alter our lives

30 minutes to make up my mind

30 minutes to finally decide

30 minutes to whisper your name

30 minutes to shoulder the blame

30 minutes of bliss, thirty lies

30 minutes to finally decide...

Carousels

In the sky

That we shape

With our eyes

Under shade

Silhouettes

Casting shame

Crying rain

Can we fly?

Do I stay?

We could lose,

We could fail.

Either way

Options change

Chances fail,

Trains derail.

30 minutes, a blink of an eye

30 minutes to alter our lives

30 minutes to make up my mind

30 minutes to finally decide

30 minutes to whisper your name

30 minutes to shoulder the blame

30 minutes of bliss, thirty lies

30 minutes to finally decide." I couldn't help but stop after that. I had walked over to the window while the song had started, and watched the night sky again. My voice never showed a hint of sadness, but my face betrayed me. Little did I know someone was standing at my door listening. I sat down on the window sill and leaned my head against the window letting the tears follow as dry sobs escaped from me. I heard footsteps coming towards me so I looked up to see Paige there. She came over to me, and knelt in front of me looking into my eyes the whole time.

She wiped my tears away kindly giving me a weak smile. "Are you okay Phoenix?" I looked back to the sky to see the moon behind clouds. I looked down at the ground to see Youko looking up at me with hurt in his eyes. He then changed back into Kurama, and walked into the back door. I looked back at Paige, "I'll be fine...I'm just a little upset." She nodded, "Why are you upset?" I looked back to the sky. I didn't look at her as I said it. "Ever since I found out that my Parents abandoned me I've wanted know who they were...and why they abandoned me. I could never understand why. I've just wanted to find them, and know their names at the least. The song...it reminded me of my questions that I wanted to know for so long. It just hurts so bad to know they left me...to know they didn't care." Tears trailed down my face more, and I could feel a knot form in my throat. I wanted to scream, and bang on something it hurt so bad to know things like this.

_This is the reason I didn't want a soul. This is why I hate them. They didn't need to mess with the way I was. My lack of a soul held this in, and helped me over the years._ I thought as I balled up my fist, and just barely hit it. I wasn't punching the window, but kinda slapping it with the bottom of my fist.

"Could you leave us Paige?" I didn't look to see who it was, but I heard Paige say yes. _Use this! Harvest the anger and hurt, and put it to good use._ I thought to myself trying to calm down. I felt a hand on my shoulder, but I never looked at the person; just staying in my thoughts. "I'm sorry if...Youko caused this." I waved a hand at that. "I don't hear such non-sense...I was just thinking." I looked up at him to see worry on his face. "I'm fine...just sudden wonderment..." I was going to say more, but Kurama put a finger to my lips. "I'm still sorry about what happened." I looked away from him back to the window as rain started to pour down.

"I had just wondered ever since I was little if my parents ever thought about me...ever loved me...ya know? It hurts because I never had any...hearing stories about them just leaving me in the snow on Yuki's steps." I stated as more tears trailed down my face. "It must have been hard." I nodded, "You would never know...I've often wondered if I was even loved before it all happened, or was I hated. I just want to see them for once in my life."

Kurama sat down beside of me, but I got up going to a corner. I wrapped my arms around myself leaning into the corner for comfort. "I often wondered why...why I had to be this way...why everything some how turned against me. Why I was abandoned, but no answer comes to me. I'm alone...and even with people around I will always be alone. It doesn't matter if I have a soul, or not! It matters if I...if I can control them. So many emotions crowd me, and it's like I'm in over my head." I stated looking at the floor. "You're never alone. There is always a person worse off then you." I looked up at Kurama. "Oh really? Oh because they don't have a soul? Because they think they've been beaten up pretty bad? No...No one has been through worse then I have...I was Yuki's favorite assassin! Only the most powerful were, but the thing is I was special...SO I had to be tamed like an animal, but as you could see it only lasted for so long." I stated angrily.

"Well you can't really say there is no one who has worse then you unless you interview every person on the planet." I smirked at his comment. "How bad was your past sir? Did you get beat to a bloody pulp almost three times a month for almost three years?" He gave me a look that made me grinned. "No...I have Youko Kurama in me...and a couple hundred years ago he died, and became part of me." I nodded, "Ah, of course...the thief." I walked over to my radio, and switched cds. I put an Avril Lavigne cd in. Nobody's home came on right away. "Okay...I guess I get to tell you a little story don't I?" I asked not really wanting an answer. "I guess you will." I gave a signal nod, "Yeah...okay close your eyes and imagine." He did as I said. "The first thing I can remember is when I was seven I met Shadow, and he stayed close by me no matter Yuki's orders. But one day when I was ten he had to stay back in chains with Yuki. Shadow was a bit over protective of me, and didn't want me to carry out my mission on stealing something...kill anything in the way type of thing. Okay so I go there and do that...but the thing was it was my birthday, and I wasn't supposed to be out on my birthday. Shadow had warned Yuki, but hadn't cared. I remember a new power one I couldn't control right then. Every one of my thoughts made the power go to the extreme so I ended up killing an entire village. Children called me a monster, and that's how Hell's Phoenix started." I said sadly.

"SO no one would come around me...unless they were cocky, or stupid enough to try. I've ended up almost dying at least four times already. I've put humans in commas just by barely blasting them so I could get away to please the one man who took me in." The memories of such torture went my mind. "But it was never good enough till I was sixteen when things like this started happening. He bugged me about me being his...and wanting me in other ways. One time I had told him that I would take him to hell and back, but he had my mouth tamed somewhat till I turned twenty where I told him if he tried anything I would make sure he never could have children...let's just say it worked more then the hell and back comment did." Kurama smiled at that as I smirked at the memory of Yuki's face. "I so wished I had a camera then...it would have been the best picture. I wonder when that Amaya person is going to send another attack." I said thinking off. I then turned and walked out of my room.

I was supposed to be training not talking with some guy. "Where are you going?" Kurama called after me. "Training." Short simple to the point. I ran down the hallway, and to the back door. I opened it and saw how bad of a rain this was. It was like a monsoon lighting every where, and the gusts of wind enough to knock someone down. "Perfect." I walked out into the storm with some screaming are you crazy! It was the perfect way to train with balance, and it could help when I need it most.

The rain was ice cold, but I fought it. I got in the arena they had, and got in my fighting stance. I went through all my fighting 'moves' in a nice slow pace to keep balance. _Life is for the strong...I am strong. I am the hunter not a huntee. Life is for the strong I am the predator, and my enemy is the prey._ I repeated this in my mind every time I trained, and it helped keep me wanting to do better. To show I wasn't someone you could predict.

The rain fell harder, and I heard soft footsteps on the wet grass. I stopped and turned to see Kurama. "What do you need?" I asked him calmly as I resumed training myself. "You shouldn't be out here in this!" He said trying to make sure I could hear him over the rain. "Actually all of you should. It teaches you how to stay balanced." I stated not making eye contact with him.

"Please come inside...we don't need you sick." I looked at him so abruptly I fell. I got up, and rubbed the back of my head which hit the ground. "Thanks for that...and I don't really get sick." I stated standing in front of him looking into his emerald green eyes. "Still we all would like you inside." I shook my head causing my hair to slap me in the face. "I'm training right now...when I'm done I'll come in." I said and backed away from him. "Life isn't all about fighting...and blood, or killing! You need to do different things!" I got a shocked look on my face.

"Killing is the only thing I really know, but the thing is...is I'm just training for the one who wants the girls." _I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let this woman, Amaya just take them. I have to be ready for anything and everything...what am I thinking! I can't get attached to them; I'm nothing but a trainer to them. _

"You're not the only one who wants to protect them, but you must come inside." "Who said I wanted to protect them...I'm just doing it to save the worlds." I said as cold as the rain was on my bare skin. "I have a feeling there's more to it then that...but please they're worried about you." I sighed defeated, "There's no shaking you is there?" He shook his head smiling. "Okay...I'll come in." I then began to walk towards the palace slowly. Kurama walked beside me. It seemed like every few minutes before we got to the palace I could feel his eyes on me, but when I looked at him he was just looking ahead of us.

_I must be cracking now...of all the times to crack._ I thought to my self as we reached the door. I opened it and walked in Kurama behind me. "God you're so crazy!" I looked at the twins smirked giving them a signal nodded. "I know I am...but storms like this test your balance." I stated, "Now I'll get changed then join you guys." I said walking to my room.

When I walked in to my dark you I saw a pair of red eyes staring at me. A flash of lighting showed me in a split second what _she_ looked like. She had high cheek bones, a small slender nose, and a pale tan skin color. Black onyx hair that fell to the middle of her back, pale pink lips, and her ears came to a point like elves ears. Her ears were pierced about three times on, besides on piercing at the top of her left ear. She seemed pissed, and was wearing black tight leather jeans with a blood red corset.

When the light left us all I could see was her eyes again. "May I help you?" I asked coldly. "Hand over the girls." I shook my head, "No way...who are you?" I asked. "My name is Amaya." My eyes got wide and she began to laugh softly. "DO you know when you're calm your eyes are red like mine, but when you show emotion it all changes?" I collected myself, "Of course I would know...Amaya...uh...I would've thought you to look very different the way Koenma went on about it." She nodded, "Well I don't have to be white to be an ice demon." I nodded at that. I didn't know what to really do next besides end the fight, and one hadn't even started.

"So Phoenix how have you been?" She asked sweetly. "Fine, but why would you like to know?" I asked a bit shocked. "I am your Mother can't I ask if I want?" My eyes got really wide at this. "You can't be my Mother." I said softly looking at the ground. I heard her take a step towards me. "I am your Mother..." I looked up at her snarling. "You can't be my Mother because my Mother isn't a pure demon. I have four parts to me two from each parent." I stated about to scream. "Damn I actually thought that would work. You're to smart for your own good kid...hand over the girls, and no one will get hurt." I smirked, "You can try to take them, but I swear you will fail." I stated. She nodded and ran out of the room in a second. I ran after her and eventually beat her to the twins. I skid to a stop right in front of the twins with my arms out, "I told you...you can't have them!" Everyone looked at Amaya, and instantly Hiei had out his sword, Kurama his whip. Yusuke and Kuwabara were ready to fight.

"I'll be back soon...you can't stop me from getting the twins phoenixes." She said, and a black portal appeared behind her. She bowed her head, and jumped in. After she left I got upset with myself, and began to take in deep breathes to stay calm. "Phoenix are you okay?" I looked at Yusuke while growling. My hands were balled into fists, and my anger and hatred were boiling to the point I couldn't take it anymore. I walked over to a wall beside the back door. "Let me be!" I growled punching through the wall. I walked out the back door, and into the woods. I know I was confusing them ever so badly, but this wasn't any of their business! She had used part of my longing desire to see someone of my family's blood, and turned it against me. I was getting soft...a little too soft. Things were so wrong, and I was trying to find a right. _I'm weak to have let her just go with out a scratch on her. Now I have to wait for her to come back to rip her head off her shoulders! _My thoughts ran around finding different ways to kill her. I was in a clearing in the woods. I looked up to only see the clouds of the storm. Not one star was able to be seen.

I need something to comfort me, something wild and free. I was an animal at heart, and I knew the only thing to do was hunt. But that would be hard seeing as to how the rain was coming down; most likely the animals, and such would be in their homes. So I didn't know what to do, but I couldn't go back to the palace yet. I needed to be alone to blow some of this steam of. "That's it!" I said to myself. My anger wouldn't come out unless I released it, and the only way for that was by letting the power surge through me and find an outlet.

I let my powers come to the surface. Ice formed on the ground around where I stood, and fire came to my body only to become steam as the rain hit it. I started to feel good...calm something I really hadn't felt in a while. I walked back to the palace after staying out for thirty minutes. I opened the door, and everyone looked at me concerned. "You feelin' okay now?" I looked at Shadow and nodded. "I feel a lot better after letting off some steam." I said smiling as the steam rising off me failed to let up yet. "Literally I've never seen some one get so hot under the collar." I looked at Yusuke a glared at his laughing from. "That's not funny Yusuke!" Keiko slapped him in the back of the head as I passed them to go to my room. "Are you sure you're okay?" I looked at Kurama who looked concerned, "I'm fine...just let me get changed." I tried to smile, but one wouldn't come.

I walked into my room, and shut the door turning on the light. I walked over to my dresser, and got out a red tank, and a pair of black shorts. I walked into the bathroom, and grabbed a towel to dry my hair with.

As I walked out of my room turning the light off I dumped into someone. I looked behind me to see Hiei there. "Can I help you?" He gave his famous hn, and glared at me. "What did I do this time? I kinda saved the girls if you hadn't noticed." Hiei rolled his eyes. "Hn isn't it obvious, or are you that dense?" I looked at him questioningly, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You are the worst baka onna I've ever seen! You are driving people crazy...If you haven't noticed Kurama is having a hard time controlling Youko because of you!" MY eyes got wide. That's the most he had ever said to me so far. "Are you saying this is my fault?" Hiei rolled his eyes, "Hn you at least got that I'm surprised baka." I glared at him.

"If it was my choice...if I didn't care about honor and if I hadn't seen fear in Koenma's eyes that one day this world would be gone. You and your friends would be dead, and I would have enough money to escape from anything. It just so happens oh great and powerful Hiei I can't control what my body does. I can barely control my emotions right now as it is." I stated a little pissed. "If you weren't here none of this would be happening!" Hiei snapped. I punched him in the jaw so that he fell on his ass.

"Look like boy it isn't my fault I'm a female...so sue me. I'm going through something every girl goes through. Do you know how much control it takes a woman to say no? I guess you can't understand that because you're a male so much more superior right? Well if you want to trade lives one day I'll be glad to do that." I then walked away from a stunned Hiei while drying my hair. When I walked into the room I realized Kurama's eyes went from green to gold then back again. Shadow didn't have a problem really he was kinda use to it.

The girls were sitting in the floor giving each other a make over. Botan looked up at me, and smiled. "Would you like a make over?" I shook my head getting slapped in the face with my damp hair. "Ah, come on Phoenix...either that or let your true form out." I glared at Paige, "No way in hell either way. Hell would have to freeze over before any of it happens." I stated sitting down on a window sill away from them all in a dark corner. I looked out the window at the rain. "You sure are quiet tonight." I looked at Kuwabara, "I have a few reasons to be." I then looked sadly back out the window. "Would you like to talk about it?" Shadow asked softly. "No thanks I think I'll just keep it to myself now."

"Okay." It then fell quiet besides the soft giggles from the girls as they did each others make up. Hiei had came in glaring at me really hard, but he took his window sill. "What happened to you?" Yusuke asked Hiei. "The onna has a good right hook...but the bad thing is she won't live through the night if she keeps it up." Hiei stated, but all I did was stare out the window thinking on other things. _Amaya knows about my past...but how? Does everyone know about my past...or was it just a lucky guess? Does everyone know about me? Why did she have to use family...Damn that bitch to hell! _"Phoenix you okay?" I looked over at Paine, "I'll be okay...it's just something just came to mind." She gave a signal nod looking at me worried. "You would tell us if something was bothering you right?" Paige asked with the same look. "Of course." _Yeah right._

Botan, Yukina, and Keiko had finished Paine, and Paige's make up. Paine had red eye shadow on with black eyeliner on the top of her lid as well as under her eyes. She wore a sheer peach blush, and silver lipstick. Her sister Paige had blue eye shadow with black eyeliner on top of her lid as well as under her eyes. She had a little bit dark blush on, but not much difference between the two blushes. She wore light blue lipstick with lip liner of a little darker then the lipstick. I smirked; it looked just like them to wear something so a like but yet so different. "Okay...then tell us what's bothering you." Paine said knowing I was lying.

I sighed,_ there's no way out of telling them. _"Amaya said she was my Mother, and used it as a tool for a moment. But I know she was lying about it, and it bothers me because I've always wanted to know who and what my families are. Let's just say it's been a longing." They nodded understanding how hard it would be in away. I looked over at Kurama to see him giving a sad smile. "You guys wanted me in here for something...what was it again?" Yusuke rolled his eyes, "We were going to watch a movie, would you like to now?" I nodded, "Sure...it might take my mind off things." I got up and walked over and sat down on the couch away from Kurama. I was sitting beside Shadow during in the movie. About the middle of it Shadow stood up, "I'll see you guys in the morning." I smiled and said good night.

After he went to his new and own room Kurama decided to sit next to me. As someone was getting murdered Kurama whispered to me. "I'm sorry about what Amaya did." I shrugged, "She's an enemy, and enemies use their foe's weakness; I should've known she would do something like that." I stated sitting up straight as a board. My blood had begun to boil because of him whispering, and I felt a need but I pushed that into the back of my mind and kept my eyes on the TV. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself...everyone makes mistakes." I then turned and looked him in the eyes, "Not me when it comes to something like that." I then stood up, and looked at them all needing to get out of the room. "I shall see you all in the morning. Good night." Most of them called good night to me as I walked away. Kurama seemed a little sad as I left, and Hiei just glared at me I know because I could feel his eyes on me.

I entered my room, and got in bed. _Tomorrow I have the date with Kurama, and I'm in heat...not a good thing! Oh well I can't do anything about it...oh well._ I got under the covers, and went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

(I don't own theyuyu gang...though I wish I did. Um thank you to Song OfA Fallen Angel, Icedragongurl15, wise-white-wolf, and Yuki Amida for reviewing my story. I hope you like the chapter. Pixie)

Chapter nine

As I slept things I had written in my past fluttered through my mind. I had written poems, and stories of my killings, and pain. One attacked my mind the most. I remember sitting in my cell in the dungeon with the piece of paper in my hands reading it over and over. But then one the back side of that one I wrote a whole another one. One that showed in away of how I thought about things.

_You never see her cry,_

_You never see her scars in which she bares._

_The ones above her eye,_

_Or around her knee._

_She looks to the sky,_

_Asking God, "Why is this done to me?"_

_Someone close to her has died,_

_But she only let's out a sigh._

_Her outlet from this world,_

_From this Hell she is in,_

_Has left her to be alone again._

_Heaven won't take her,_

_Hell hates her,_

_So she remains alone at the end._

_The road she travel down did nothing,_

_But lead her deeper into the wrong, and sinful ways._

_The road she took was Darkness,_

_But the turn was Paine!_

I had went down the dark road of hate, and made my turn in pain, but some things just never change. Even since they gave me a soul things may have changed, and I may like them; but my hate has not. My hate just turned to someone else; Amaya!

I woke up and looked around my room. It was still storming, and a clock said it was three in the morning. I smiled and got up. I changed in to a sports bra, and a pair of shorts. This time all of it was black. I walked out of the room and down the hall to the living room. I looked around at the mess the idiots made. Popcorn every where, soda cans sprawled around everywhere.

The idiots lied face down on the floor snoring like there was no tomorrow. I walked into the kitchen, and grabbed me a soda from the fridge. "Nice to see you up Phoenix." I jumped and turned to face who it was. It was Kurama. I sighed opening the drink, and taking a sip. "What are you doing up?" I asked him calmly. He was sitting at the kitchen table reading a book.

"Honestly I don't know I just woke up." I gave a slight nod drinking the rest of my drink. "Well...if the girls wake up I'm outside." I stated walking towards the back door. "You can't be serious it's worse then it was yesterday...not training one day won't kill you!" I rolled my eyes turning to face him yet again as my blood boiled. "No it won't kill me I can fight Amaya off...maybe. No but it will kill you, your friends, the girls and the humans. We have to be ready...for anything and every thing." Kurama stood up from his place at the table, and slowly made his way to me.

With every footstep he took the warmer I felt. "Phoenix don't go out there." I looked from his eyes to the ground. "I can and I will...I need to get away from you before Hiei gets too pissed at me anyways. I will be back before four thirty...at least give me that long." I took a step away from him. He then took a step towards me knowing what was going on.

"You don't need to go out there." I closed my eyes and took a shaky breathe trying to calm down, but I felt Kurama take hold of my hand. "Kurama you know what's going on and I know what's going on...stop it!" I kept my eyes closed my head hanging towards the ground. "Youko was right though...you need to get a mate other wise others will come and try to take you." I opened my eyes as anger took over half of me.

"There is a keyword in there...try! Doesn't mean they will! And who are you to tell me to get a mate!" I said jerking my hand out of his soft loose grip. "I...I can't tell you...I can only warn you. I don't want to lose you to someone else." I looked in to his soft green eyes. They held some sort of calm sadness. "I'm not yours and I'm not his...or anyone else's!" I said pointing at Shadow!

"Why do you people act like I'm your pet!" I then stormed out into the raging storm. I went to the arena and started doing what I did last night just a bit faster. Wait what am I saying I didn't just go a bit faster I went as fast as I could with out loosing my balance. I mumbled things like "I'm no bodies!"

I didn't go in at four thirty, or five. Not even nine, and the storm picked up and wind gust tried to pick me up and throw me every which way, but failed. The rain was ice cold, and was making my skin paler then usual. My hair was being slung every which way as I moved. It was heavy and soaked of course. Then out of no where my demon form came out, and I couldn't change back.

Right then I didn't care. I was still pissed. I felt like ice and my blood ran cold making the feeling worse. "Phoenix!" I turned to see who it was to find it was again Kurama. I turned from him, and continued my suicide training. "Come on...please come inside!" I turned to him as he gazed at me. I glared at the way he was looking at me. I couldn't tell if it was lust or love but what was the difference.

I stopped what I was doing as he walked over to me. "GO away!" He had a coat in his hands, and was trying to put it over my shoulders, but I kicked him away. "I said go away!" He shook his head and tried again. Again I kicked him away. "Stop it!"

"No! I won't just turn my back on you!" I rolled my eyes as he tried again. This time I punched him knocking him down. "I need no one's help!" I stated coldly. I heard a growl in the distance. "Come on out Hiei...I know you're out there!" I screamed. Hiei walked up towards us. "I would stop fighting onna...you might just pick one you can't finish." I rolled my eyes, and turned my back to him. "When I pick one I can't finish I'll tell you. Until then I think I'll do just fine."

"Hiei back off she's angry at me. Let me handle it!" I turned just to be able to side glance them. Kurama stood to his feet, Hiei glaring at the both of us. "I will be in few minutes...just let us talk Hiei." Hiei gave hn and ran back to the palace. I turned and looked at Kurama. "What's there to talk about? How you acted? Why you acted that way?" Kurama looked at me with calm eyes that said nothing. "I think you took what I said the wrong way. But of course you would you don't understand a lot right now. Phoenix I want you to be my mate...I love you." I shook my head, "What did you just say?"

"I love you." I looked Kurama in the eyes confused as my hair was blown by the wind behind me. "You can't mean that...you barely know me!"

"But I do mean it...and nothing you do can stop the way I feel." I closed my eyes, and looked at the ground. I tried again to change back into my human form, but it didn't work again. "I'm not ready for a mate...and nothing you say will change my mind about that. Don't you see...I have things more important then my own needs? I have to worry about the girls, and to train them correctly. I just...I can't!" I looked up to see Kurama in front of me. "But you have to have time for yourself as well. Yes show them things, but then give them breaks, and take one yourself." I looked into Kurama's eyes as he put the coat over my shoulders to shield my body from the rain.

"You have a life too...and just because you have to show them the way with their powers doesn't mean you can't live your life." I looked away from him. "I just want them ready for anything Amaya can throw at them. You saw how close we could've lost the girls last night, and I wasn't ready for what she threw at me."

"No but you caught her lie, and became ready with her standing in front of you." I looked back up at Kurama. "you always have something positive to counter the negative don't you?" He smiled and nodded. He pulled me into a hug which made me go tense, and made my blood boil creating a heat that formed in the pit of my stomach. I body demanded things that I wouldn't let it have. I could only stand there and let Kurama hug me for a moment. "Kurama please let go." I heard him sigh as he let me go reluctantly. "Let's get back to the palace now." I nodded, and we walked back to the palace.

_Please ask me if you want to use my poem! And the date will be in the next chapter I'm sorry I wanted to post this now. Please reiview...thanks **Pixie**_


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 11 (Don't own yuyu gang.)

I walked in to see everyone a little worried, but as soon as Shadow, Hiei, and Paine saw me their expressions changed to anger. "You're too crazy Phoenix...what in the world did you think when you went out there!" Paine questioned me as I kneeled down in front of the TV not glancing at anyone.

My eyes went to the smooth carpeting, "I was thinking to numb myself...to numb my anger. I didn't think though...I did what I knew was best like I did last night." I said softly just above a whisper.

No one spoke for about ten minutes. It was Thursday...one day till my birthday. "Why are you in demon form?" Paige asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know...but for some reason I can't change back." I stated standing letting the coat fall from my body. The air attacked me and made me a little cold. Ice crystals formed on my skin making me shimmer in a way. "If you don't mind I'm going to..."

"You're not going in where!" I looked at Shadow. "There are things that need to be answered and I guess now is the time!" I looked at him shocked. "You say that people want to own you...where do you get that? Why do you think that?" I rolled my eyes, "I don't have time to answer petty questions like that!" I turned and found Kurama standing there in front of me.

He wrapped a blanket around me, "Those questions aren't petty...I too want to know." I rolled my eyes at this. "The words you say...the meaning of them... you have to think before you speak. People can take certain words the wrong way...maybe I took your meaning behind your choice of words different." He nodded his head understanding. "Now may I go change?" I asked looking away from them.

Kurama allowed me to pass him. I walked into my room once there and grabbed a black shirt and black pants. I was cold, and I needed to keep heat with in my body. But I then remembered it wouldn't take me too long to get too warm. _Who would've thought this world sucked!_ I walked over to my door and shut it. I changed into my clothes, and sat down on my bed. I knew sooner or later I would have to chose a mate, but I just didn't feel ready for it.

There was a knock on my door. "Yes?" I asked looking at the floor. "May I come in?" Just the person I needed to avoid right now, Kurama. "Why?" I asked with a shaky voice. "Because I want to be with you." I sighed, "Okay."

Kurama opened the door, and walked over to me. "I'm sorry that you took what I said the wrong way." I looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry for getting too angry." I said smiling softly. He nodded, and sat down in front of me. "I guess we all make mistakes at times." I give a small giggle, "Of course we do...even the wisest of us all."

My heart raced, and my blood started to boil for the some odd number today. "I wanted to ask you something." I gave a nod. "You said earlier you wanted to get away from me before Hiei got too pissed at you...what did you mean?" I looked away from Kurama to my window.

"Hiei had got pissed at me the other day...because I was in heat, and blah blah blah. Saying that I was torturing you...he was just really pissed. He was saying everything was my fault, and the bad thing is he got me so pissed I gave him a hurt jaw." Kurama rolled his eyes.

"It's not your fault that you were born a girl...don't worry about Hiei. I just wish you..." I looked at him confused as he cut himself off. "What?" I asked him. "I just wish...I told you I loved you...I told you I would like you to be my mate. I wish you would chose." I closed my eyes sighing for a moment. "It's just hard...I not really ready." I looked at him. He seemed sad, but understanding.

"Just tell me do you love me?" I sat up straight as a board with wide eyes. "Kurama...I...I..." MY stammering was cut off as the lights and everything went out. I heard screams down the hall. I couldn't see anything but Kurama's eyes. "Are you okay?" I nodded, "Yeah." I looked to where the door would be as my eyes adjusted to the darkness. I saw a flashlight then Paige and Paine.

"You guys alright?" I nodded shielding my eyes from the flashlight. "Who screamed?" I asked as they lowered the light to the floor. "Keiko, Botan, Yukina, us, and Kuwabara... I have to say I think I went deaf because of him." I snickered at this...and at the face Paine made. "I have to say he does sound like a high pitched cry baby of a girl." I shook my head slowly. "I'm sorry you two had to hear him." They laughed at this, "You can't be serious...it was funny to scare him." I laughed as Kurama joined in.

"He can be quite the cowered." The girls nodded pulling out another flashlight, and throwing it to me. "We wanted to make sure you weren't in the dark." I nodded thanking them as they turned and left us. I turned on the light and looked at Kurama.

He was smiling still. I sighed, and closed my eyes smiling, "I love you Kurama." I opened my eyes to see a wide eyed Kurama. I giggled, and looked up at my ceiling. "He did really bring the crying heavens to me." I whispered to myself. I looked back to Kurama only to have his lips meet mine. I went tense then relaxed into the kiss. What ever I had on my mind before...anything and everything was gone.

He broke the kiss after a little while to let us breathe.It was soon five in the afternoon, and the lights had came back on to much of my disliking. Nothing happened between me and Kurama besides a few kisses here and there. We walked out into the living room to see Kuwabara still freaking out from what had happened. "You're such a baka." I said laughing at him. "Hey!"

"She's right you idiot." Hiei said smirking. I calmed down and took a seat on the couch. Kurama taking a seat next to me. I heard a few giggles come from Paige and Paine. "What?" I asked them. "Oh nothing." Yusuke and Kuwabara soon joined in.

I looked at Kurama who was as clueless as me. Then it started up. "Phoenix and Kurama sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." They didn't have time to say the rest because I went after them chasing them down the hallway. Kurama hollered after me, but it was no use. I was too embarrassed to just let this go.

I ended up cornering them. "I thought you said we could lose her this way!" Yusuke yelled at Kuwabara. "Now Phoenix don't do something you might regret one day." I smirked at them nodding. "Okay...the storm maybe going on right now...but as soon as it let's up...let's just say you're really going to hate me. All four of you! I will wake you up at four in the morning and train you till three in the after noon only one break the whole time...lunch...and that will only last thirty minutes." They looked at each other and paled. I then turned content with that for right now, and walked back.

By seven Kurama went to speak with Koenma. When he came back he said we would be leaving to go on our date at eight. It was already seven when he got back to tell me. _Okay I have an hour...no rush._ Well that's what I thought, but Botan, Paige, and Keiko jumped up and jerked on my arms to get me in my room.

Yukina and Paine soon appeared in my room after we entered. "Have you decided on what you were going to wear?" I shook my head, "I've never been on a date...I don't have to get dressed up do I...Not in those dresses." Botan nodded, "Depends on where you're going...Paine would you see where they're going?" Paine nodded her head, and turned leaving me here.

Five minutes of the girls trying to torture me with make up and me washing my face fifteen times already because of it, Paine came back. She whispered it to Botan who began to sequel after she heard. "Remember it's a secrete." Paine said to Botan. Botan nodded, "Okay you don't have to wear one of these dressy dress, but something a little more street looking." I rolled my eyes, "I still have to wear a blasted dress don't I?" She nodded. I sighed, _I hate this already. _

The girls made me stay seated on the bed as they went through every one of my drawers. Keiko picked my top, which was a tight clingy white tank top. Botan picked out my skirt, one of the short skirts they picked out for me, black. "You are going to look so cute when we finish with you." I shook my head.

"No I'm not...I'm going to look like a whore." Their happy expressions went to and upset look. "Trust me we're good at this." I shrugged. Well so happens that I got to wear a pair of boots, and they gave me a golden chain necklace to wear. They did every little make up, but still did some. I was mentally cursing their children with so many deformities I couldn't remember what I wished on whom.

Once they were done that let me go look at myself in the mirror. "If I look like a slut off some corner I'll find a way to torture you all!" They nodded, and waited for what I thought as I walked into the bathroom.

The make up was light because of my light skin. _It looks pretty good, and the skirt doesn't show much. _True the skirt came up to mid thigh after I got it on, and the shirt wasn't all that clingy on me. "It's okay I'll give you that much." I heard some of them sigh.

"But next time...you can use some darker colors for the eye shadow...gray almost blends in with my skin." They smirked at me. "We'll leave your hair down...so I guess you're done. Want to go shock a couple of stupid boys?" I nodded, and walked with them laughing and telling jokes as we walked down the hallways.

When we reached the living room only the idiots were the only ones there. "SO what do you think boys?" Oh yeah leave it to Botan to help them notice the handy work of the girls. The idiots just stared for a couple minutes till I started to growl. It was bad enough I had to be in my demon form, but now it was worse because of this. I heard footsteps behind us so of course I turned around to see who it was.

Kurama stopped with Shadow beside of him a few feet away from up. "Well look who actually got dressed up!" Shadow said smiling. "Don't start...these blasted skirts do any good when trying to fight off a drunk." I stated looking down at it. "And who might the drunk to be fought be?" Shadow asked. "Anywhere out on the streets...but then again there are crazed lunatics out there too." He gave a nod.

"You look nice though." I looked from Shadow to Kurama. "You too." He wasn't wearing anything special. Just a nice looking white shirt with gold seams, and it was black at the collar. The pants were no different, almost same as the shirt. "Shall we go before you hurt someone?" I smiled and nodded, "That would be a good idea." It was eight so the portal appeared so we jumped in to Ningenkai.

We appeared in front of a restaurant that looked pretty good. "Okay...The street café...looks good." I said smirking. "Well I thought with your attitude the way it can get at times...you would fit in just fine here." I grinned, "Or get us thrown out because of a fight."

We walked in and took a seat music blaring I could barely hear myself think. "I thought you would like to come here." Kurama stated when he saw the look on my face. "Well I don't want to be here, but I know a place we could go." He nodded, "Where?" I smirked pulling him back out onto the street. "There's a place not far from here. It's nice but still we would fit in with what we're wearing." He nodded.

When we got there I thought dates were stupid and had no use. I walked in and looked at a waitress who gave me a slight bow of the head. "For once it is a table for two." She said happily. I nodded, and she led us to a table near the window in a corner.

"What would you like to drink?" I looked at Kurama. "I'll just have water." I looked at the waitress. "Sweet tea...thank you." She gave me a weird look but went on her way. I looked at Kurama to see him staring at me. "What?" He shook his head, and looked at a menu. "You should get the spaghetti." I stated calmly looking out the window. "Why do you say that?"

"Because it's one of the few things that are good on that menu." It started to lightly rain here. _I hope the guys will watch over the girls._ "Are you okay?" I looked at Kurama. "I'm fine." I stated trying to hide that I was worried. "You're not a very good liar." I rolled my eyes, "I kinda figured the other day...but really it's nothing."

He gave me a nod as the waitress came back for our orders sitting our drinks in front of us. "What will it be...the usual Rin?" I nodded, and looked back out the window. "What about you stranger?" I looked back at the waitress. She was bent down low enough to show some cleavage though I don't think any one wanted to see. "I'll have what Phoenix is having." Kurama said blushing slightly. I frowned glaring at the girl. She didn't seem to notice. "Okay...be back."

I growled at who she looked at Kurama. _What in the...what is this?_ Wonderment overwhelmed me. "I hope she dies a slow and painful death." I mumbled. "I wish she would leave us alone." I looked at Kurama who took a sip of his drink. "Well we don't always get our wish, but hopes can always happen with a little nudge in the right direction." Kurama looked at me surprised.

"You won't..." I shook my head, "I won't, but it won't be me who does the nudging. She has already done it herself." I said looking across the room to a filthy looking man. I pointed, "I've noticed the look he gives her when she comes around every time I'm here he is. I know he doesn't follow me...trust me there, but did you not see the look on his face?" Kurama shook his head.

I rolled my eyes, "It was the look of pure lust...nothing more then that." Kurama got the message then. "You have to tell her." I shook my head, "No...People have to fight their own battles." Kurama looked at me. "You sound a lot like Hiei."

I shrugged, "I just know that people have to learn things themselves, and become stronger that way...I was quite the fool when I was younger so I learned that fast." He gave a nod, "We should at least warn her." I looked into his eyes to see concern for a woman he never met before. I sighed, "Fine we shall warn her, but the next step will be hers though." He gave a nod.

The waitress came back, and placed our food in front of us. She went to flirt with Kurama again, but I caught her attention. "Don't you even try it!" I said glaring at her. "Why Rin...you feel nothing anyways remember?" I gave a nod, "But if you try to flirt with my boyfriend I will make sure something happens to you." I said before taking a sip of my drink. "Like what?" I swallowed, and smirked. "Have you ever noticed the feeling of being watched?" She nodded, "Yeah why?"

"Because you are...the man over there the really filthy looking one." She turned and looked at the man. A shiver ran through her, "What about him?"

"You notice the look he's giving you, the up down and all around type deal...he lusts after you. I would watch what you do, or he might not contain himself one day." She looked at me and paled in the face. "How can you tell all this?" I grinned looking at Kurama. "Just say I'm very observant." She nodded, "Thank you." She then turned and walked away.

"You scared her." Kurama stated. "Yes well it got through to her...fear is something most people understand." I stated.

Well by ten the date had went well but we had to head back. We took a small walk in a park, and for some reason Kurama chased me once. All around the park we had ran, but he soon caught me (I let him!). We talked and got to know each other even better. A portal appeared in an ally. But I saw something that I had wished to happen to the girl going on. She was just then being cornered.

"Let's help her." I shook my head, and pushed Kurama into the portal, "I'll help her." I mumbled, and walked over to the guy. I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see me, and got a scared look on his face. "I think you are trying to hurt a friend." He turned to me acting all big and bad. "To whores for one." I glared at him, and kicked him in the stomach sending him into a wall. "Who are you calling a whore?" I asked him growling.

I looked over at the girl. "Are you okay?" She nodded, "Thank you." She then paled, and I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. _Oh yeah a knife!_ I kicked the guy back, and pulled the knife out of my back. A small dagger. "GO call the police!" I screamed at the girl.

She nodded, and ran. I was glad to be wearing the ring that teleported me places. I figured something might happen. The guy was out cold, and I could already hear people heading this way. So I left, and appeared in the living room at the palace.

Kurama paled at the site of me, Shadow was giving orders for people to follow to try and keep me a live. "Tada." I said before blacking out.

Please **review** I would like to know what the story could use. Thanks bunches Pixie


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 (Don't own yuyu gang...and thanks to all the people who reviewed. Hope you like the chapter. Pixie)

When I woke up I tried to sit up, but a wave of pain ran through me making me cry out causing the gang to run in. "Are you okay?" I was breathing heavily. "No...I'm stupid I should have killed the bastrad first hand!" I hollered looking down at my stomach to see bandages. "Why didn't you let me help?" Kurama asked sitting next to me. "Because I wished something bad to happen to the whore...so it was my place to help her out!" I stated looking up to the ceiling. "You're lucky you got here when you did any longer and you could've died." I sighed at Shadows cheering up technique. "Well I would've died helping a whore then...now how long was I out?" I asked not hearing any rain. "A week."

"That's not that...A WEEK!" I tried to get up again but Kurama placed his hand on my shoulder keeping me down. "It's okay...you had to rest we all knew it." Paige said stepping out from behind Shadow. I sighed heavily calming down. "Good nothing bad happened." I said softly, Kurama was the only one who heard it. "Amaya showed up once, but didn't leave with out a scratch. I have to say the girls put up a great fight. Paige and Paine gave her quite a few scratches." I closed my eyes, and stayed still. "Okay...so she has came back...can I be alone for a little while?" I asked them softly. "Of course Phoenix...just holler if you need us." I gave a small nod and waited till they left. I heard the door shut, and I instantly looked around to make sure everyone was gone. When I was sure I tried to get up again, and succeeded but not with out pain. I swung my legs gently over the side of the bed, and stood up. I walked over to my cd player, and turned it on. I put a cd I choose in. (Please don't laugh.) I put M2M in and played **_don't say you love me_**.

"Got introduced to you by a friend  
You were cute and all that baby you set the trend  
Yes you did oh  
The next thing I know we're down at the cinema  
We're sitting there you said you love me  
What's that about?

You're moving too fast I don't understand you  
I'm not ready yet baby I can't pretend  
No I can't  
The best I can do is tell you to talk to me  
It's possible, eventual  
Love will find a way  
Love will find a way...

Don't say you love me  
You don't even know me  
If you really want me  
Then give me some time  
Don't go there baby  
Not before I'm ready  
Don't say your heart's in a hurry  
It's not like we're gonna get married  
Give me, give me some time

Here's how I play, here's where you stand  
Here's what to prove to get any further than where it's been  
I'll make it clear, not gonna tell you twice  
Take it slow, you keep pushing me  
You're pushing me away  
Pushing me away...

Don't say you love me

You don't even know me

If you really want me

Then give me some time

Don't go there baby

Not before I'm ready

Don't say your heart's in a hurry

It's not like we're gonna get married

Give me, give me some time

oooo, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
na, na, na, na, na, na  
oooo, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Don't say you love me  
You don't even know me baby...

Baby don't say love me, baby  
Give me some time...

Don't say you love me  
You don't even know me  
If you really want me  
Then give me some time  
Don't go there baby  
Not before I'm ready  
Don't say your heart's in a hurry  
It's not like we're gonna get married  
Give me, give me some time" The Cd sang loudly. I listened to it as I walked over to my window and looked out. It was night already. _Out till night...reminds me of a poem I wrote. _I thought to myself. Though the poem was not exactly like me...it still held part of me when I was a child.

_In the light everything's bright,_

_A world that used to be mine,_

_But now all I see is shadows,_

_And Darkness,_

_A place I now call home._

_I look to the light,_

_But only become blind._

_For being consumed by darkness for so long,_

_Not one word from me can ever be neat, and pure, and clean,_

_For darkness taints every part of me._

_To become light again seems so impossible from here,_

_But impossible is no such thing for God,_

_He will help and led the way,_

_Then maybe..._

_Just maybe on day..._

_The shadows will be behind me in the past,_

_And I will never be in them again, and pure again..._

_Just maybe one day I will live in the light for all eternity._

I shook my head, and listened to the music trying to remain calm and collected, but really I felt so sad and hurt on the inside for some reason. The world in some ways...it was against me, and I was butting heads against nature. The world hated me, and I somewhat hated it. This world...every world I hated...it didn't help from what happened when I was younger, but I knew the world wasn't fair. I sat down on the window sill, and leaned my head against it. I sighed, and watched the stars dance in the night sky. "To only be free and at peace with myself, and the world." I mumbled. I heard a knock on my door as the song changed to another one I hadn't heard. I ignored the person, and just watched the stars perform for me. My world began to spin, and I soon fell off my perch on the window sill to the floor. I heard my door open, but the darkness consumed me, and harbored me to my perfect home...in the shadows of thoughts. Into the shadows past the consciousness.

I know it's short, but I promise the next one will be longer. please review and tell me what you think. Pixie


	13. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12 (I hope you like this chapter...don't own yuyu gang...andathank youto **__**Baka Hanyou Rahvin**_. **_Pixie)_**

The next time I woke up I saw a sleeping form beside me. I saw in the light of the moon that it was Kurama. I heard the door open, and looked towards it still lying down. "So you're up." I tried to sit up, but again a sharp pain ran through me, but this time I held the scream in. "Stay still...I don't want to have to stitch you up again." I smirked, but stayed still. "Shadow...how long was I out this time?" I asked him. "A few hours. Oh and your birthday we will be celebrating since you missed it."

I gasped, "What happened on my birthday...nothing disappeared, or anything right!" Shadow snickered, "No Blaze (The monster blaze not the dead dude.) didn't come, but something did happen." I gasped, and was about to sit up again when I heard Kurama stir. Shadow walked over to the right side of my bed, and took a seat beside me. He pulled out a mirror, and showed me what happened on my birthday. "You changed...your hair, almost everything changed besides your skin, and eyes." I smiled, "Can you take me to the bathroom so I can see?"

"But can't you with this?" I shook my head, "I won't to see everything...if everything changed." He nodded, and stood up. "You won't kill me for picking you up this time will you?" Shadow said smirking. "Don't start Shadow." He nodded, and picked me up.

He carried me to the bathroom, and turned the light on. I gasped at the site. My long white hair had turned black, and the black streaks that had been in them turned white. My nails were pearly white with black tips now, and my lips were red now. My skin had changed but not very noticeable. It was a little whiter then silver this time, but as I said not very noticeable. But my eyes...the colors were still the same, but it was like the colors jumped to the opposite eye. My left eye had been the silver, and my right had been the gold. But now it was the opposite.

"I love it...everything has changed." Shadow was a bit confused but didn't say anything. He took me back to my room, and laid me down. "Now get some rest...you should be better in the morning." Shadow started to walk away, but I called to him.

"Shadow...will you turn the music on?" He looked at me, and nodded, "Of course." He walked over and turned my CD player on. M2M was still in so I got to hear what I wanted. "Thank you Shadow." He smiled and walked out of my room. The music was softer then before but then again this was a depressing song.

It was called **_Mirror Mirror_**.

"Mirror mirror lie to me

Show me what I wanna see

Mirror mirror lie to me

Why don't I like the girl I see?

The one who's standing right in front of me

Why don't I think before I speak?

I should have listened to that voice inside me

I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind

To say the kind of things I said last night

Mirror mirror hanging on the wall

You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all

Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me

And bring my baby back; bring my baby back to me

Mirror mirror lie to me

Show me what I wanna see

Mirror mirror lie to me

Show me what I wanna see

Why did I let you walk away?

When all I had to do was say I'm sorry

I let my pride get in the way

And in the heat of the moment I was to blame

I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind

Now in the cold light of the day I realize

Mirror mirror hanging on the wall

You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all

Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me

And bring my baby back; bring my baby back to me

If only wishes could be dreams

And all my dreams could come true

There would be two us standing here in front of you

If you could show me that someone that I used to be

Bring back my baby, my baby to me

Mirror mirror hanging on the wall

You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all

Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me

And bring my baby back; bring my baby back to me

Mirror mirror hanging on the wall

You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all

Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me

And bring my baby back; bring my baby back to me

Mirror mirror lie to me

Show me what I wanna see

Mirror mirror lie to me

Mirror mirror lie to me

Show me what I wanna see

Mirror mirror lie to me" I smiled as a tear trailed down my face...just one signal tear as I drifted off to sleep.

It felt like I had just slept a few minutes, but I knew it was longer. The sun blinded me as I opened my eyes. I shielded my eyes, and blinked to get my eyes to adjust. "You're awake." I looked to see Kurama in his chair from last night. I gave a sheepish smile.

"You should've stayed in bed last night." I looked away from his eyes. "I didn't want to...I wanted to listen to music, and watch the stars." I said softly. "You just worried us." I looked down at my hands, "I'm sorry."

I felt him wrap his arms around, and looked up at him. "It's okay...just next time like I said holler." I nodded smiling. My heart fluttered, and my blood boiled reaching my face. I was blushing and I knew it. I was in his arms, he was shirtless. I was wearing a tank top, and my flesh was brushing against his. He noticed as I looked away. I gazed out the window to see a clear day. "Beautiful isn't it?" I asked him. "Yes...just as you are." That caused me to blush more.

There was a knock on my door. MY gaze was jerked towards it at the sudden sound. "Yes?" I asked. "If you're hungry breakfast is done." Paige said slightly opening the door. "Are you blushing?" She asked a smile forming going from ear to ear. "I'll be right down." I said trying to change the subject. "Okay...you blush too much." I glared at her, and she ran.

Kurama led my gaze to his. I shuddered at such a gentle touch. "Don't listen to her...you're beautiful even if you blush." I rolled my eyes to look away, but he made my gaze stay connected to his as he leaned in to kiss me. I gave into the kiss and kissed back. But my door was still open from the little visit from Paige, and I could hear some awes and howls and who knows what else.

I jerked away, and looked at the door to see almost every one there. I jumped out of Kurama's grasp, and ran to the bathroom. I locked the door behind me embarrassed with what just happened. I heard a few sighs, and the guys and girls leaving. There was a knock on my door, "I'm going down stairs if you need me."

"Okay." I then heard my door shut, and I turned my back to the door. I slumped down to the floor, and sighed touching my lips gently smiling. This kiss was different from the others for some reason. I blushed at the though of that, and because of the way people had been watching. I waited there for a couple of minutes then stood and walked into my room. I walked over to my dresser, and picked out the one shirt dark blue shirt with a care bear on it, saying I needed a hug.

I also picked out a pair of loose but tight jeans. I put them on, and walked out of my room. I walked down the hallways, and to the living room area. "How do you feel?" Shadow asked me from his seat on the couch. "Pretty good...few pains, but I should be okay."

I stated. I turned my back for a moment to be ambushed by four arms being wrapped around me. I turned to see Paine and Paige hugging me. "What are you doing!" I asked. "Your shirt says you need a hug." They said in unison letting go of me smiling. "Okay...I'm going to eat, and I don't want no hugs then okay?" They nodded, and took a seat. I walked in to see Kurama reading his book at the table.

"What book is that?" I asked taking a seat where my plate was. "Just a book from school." I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I was about to take a bite as Kurama got up, but I then felt his arms wrap around me. I blushed at this, but still laughed. "Let me guess you read the shirt and decided to give me a hug?"

"No I just wanted to." I held in a laugh as he let go of me.

I began to eat, and decided today there was going to be no training. Kurama had been right I have a life too, and I need to have a break. I finished and cleaned my plate. "So when do we train Phoenix?" Paige asked me as I dried my plate and put it away. "We aren't."

"Okay I'll tell...What!" I smiled and looked down at the sink. "We aren't...not today." I said smiling. "Why not!" I looked up at her. "If you could fight Amaya off a couple days ago, and me not be there you deserve a day off, and because I have a life too. I need a day to myself." She smiled and nodded, "Thanks." I gave a signal nod, and walked away. I went to my room, and turned the music off. I walked over to the window, and opened it.

"So you are going to take a day off?" I turned to see Kurama there smiling. "Yes...you were right I have a life too." I looked back out the window taking in the fresh scent of nature. "It isn't so bad now is it?" Kurama asked wrapping his arms around me holding me to him.

"No...I actually needed it." I said turning to face Kurama. I looked up at him from in his arms. _TO be at peace with myself and nature._ I thought calmly smiling at Kurama. I hugged him, and didn't want to leave his arms. "Kurama...thank you." He petted my hair gently. "For what?"

"For everything." I said softly. "You're welcome Phoenix." I had a small smile on my face. "Kurama..."

"Yes?" I sighed, "I...I've chosen." I said softly. I felt him take in a great deal of air. "Who?" I knew he was holding his breath as he awaited my answer. "You." I whispered. I heard him sigh letting out that held breath out. "Are you sure that's what you want?" He asked not wanting me to say no...Begging me by the sound of his voice not to say no.

"No reason for you to ask that...of course I'm sure." I heard him sigh again happily. "Phoenix...I love you." I smirked pulling back just a little to be able to see into his eyes. "I love you too." He leaned down and kissed me. I enjoyed it...so gentle so loving it was. He moved down towards where my neck meets and connects to my shoulder. "This may hurt." He said before gently kissing the place. "It can't hurt too much not like other things I've been through." I said softly. I sighed before he bit into my flesh. Once he finished he came back to my lips and gave me such a gentle kiss. When he pulled back I gave a small smile.

"Go and have your break." I shook my head, "Not with out you...I want you to come with me." I said gently.

_**Hope you liked the chapter...please review and tell me what you think. I would like to know. Pixie**_


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13(Okay hope you like the chapter, and I have to givea thank you to Lee Totema for reviewing. I don't own the yuyu gang...and please review. Thanks Pixie)

Kurama smiled at me happy with everything. "Where do you want to go?" I pointed to the woods, "Out there...I love the woods...forest or whatever you wish to call it." I stated. He nodded and took my hand in his. "Then let's go." I nodded smiling as we walked out my bedroom door, and down the hall. When we reached the back door Shadow stopped us. "Where are you two going?" I looked at Shadow kindly. "We're going to take a walk...why?"

"Okay...Kurama..." Shadow gave him a wink which kinda weird me out for a minute but then it past. "We'll be back later." Kurama finally said, and with that we left.

We walked to the woods (Whatever!) and continued till we reached a water fall. "Water falls are quite lovely when the sunlight hits it the right way...the mist at the base gets a small rainbow, and it makes this place look like a dream." I stated softly. "How would you know this?" Kurama asked me. "First off books...and the other day or so I slept out here remember?" He nodded, and looked around at the flowers growing around here. I was having a nice time being with Kurama like the last time, but again the worry took that feeling away. The girls were my responsibility, and I should've been the one watching them until we knew this bitch, Amaya was put behind spirit cell bars, or dead. I couldn't take it.

"Why do I always feel this way!" I asked myself frustrated. "What way?"

"Like something bad is going to happen when I'm away from them." Kurama grinned. "You're worried about them...and don't want Amaya coming while you're gone." I nodded, "Why though? I know they're my responsibility, but it isn't just that...I feel like...I can't describe it." I stated. "Friends...kids...I can't help if I don't know...maybe it's that you feel like they're your sisters." My eyes got wide at the thought as he said that. My eyes watered up as I looked into his eyes to see wonder go to a sorry look as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry I should've watched what I said...But maybe that's the reason." I hugged him to me as silent tears trailed down my face. "Thank you Kurama...you've answered why...thank you." I pulled back from him. "I have to watch them...I may have a life, but not knowing when Amaya is going to attack kills me when I'm away cause it could happen..." I heard screams in a distance back at the palace. "The girls!" I screamed running back to the palace Kurama behind me.

When I got to the back door I saw the mess left behind from Amaya's visit. Yusuke was knocked out on the floor Kuwabara not that far from him. Hiei was on the ground bleeding. "Did she take the girls?" I asked Hiei getting on my knees to look at his wound. "Hn, what do you think onna! Where else would they be...Amaya wasn't alone this time." I slapped him in his face making him hit the ground with his head. "Don't give me an attitude!" I ordered lifting his shirt to see a horrible gash in his side. "Kurama get me some thread and needle." He nodded, and ran to get the stuff. "Onna when I'm better I'm going to kill you."

"Good that would help me out...then you can get the girls back and train them yourself right! Look I had a feeling something was going to go bad out there I knew I should've come back so don't push it!" I screamed at him as the others were coming to. Kurama came back and gave me what I needed. I cleaned Hiei's wound, and stitched him up.

I got up and went to the others, and helped them out. I then went to Koenma to see if he knew where this woman could be.

(Paine's pov)

I woke up chained to a wall. I didn't know what was going on till Amaya came into my view then everything came back to me. Paige was still out beside me. I looked Amaya in the eyes pissed and wanting to kill her sorry ass. "We're not doing anything you say you stupid black headed bimbo!" I hollered. "I wasn't planning on you two doing anything. You're merrily bait for the real prize...your mother, father and your sister." I was confused. "WE don't have a sister...a brother yes, but not a sister." Amaya shook her head. "No you have a sister, and she's been training you all this time. I wanted to trick her, but using you as bait I can get her to do anything." I rolled my eyes for a minute. Then through all my density I realized who she was talking about! "Phoenix! She can't be my sister!" I yelled surprised. "Well she is...the oldest of the family. You're parents know I have you, and have been ordered to come...now all we have to do is wait for the last link, and this will be finished." Amaya stated then walked off. I hung there dazed for a while thinking about what Amaya said. _**That means if she's my sister then Mom and Dad left her, and all this is their fault**._

(My pov)

"I know where she is...go through this portal and you'll be with them in their cell. Free them and bring them back!" I nodded, "Trust me that's all I want to do right now!" I jumped through and appeared in front of Paine and Paige. "Good you're not hurt." I said walking over to the cuffs, and breaking them. I put Paige over my shoulder. "Come on before..." It was too late Amaya appeared near the portal. "Ah, just who I was waiting for...Now for the reunion of this pathetic family." I was confused but someone grabbed my arms and put them behind me. An ugly thing took Paige off my shoulder and held her in his arms, and another was holding Paine the same way I was being held. "I won't let them do anything you say!" I growled at Amaya pissed more then I have ever been. Fire engulfed me but it didn't burn the thing behind me. "Pull your fire back in...You're not going to burn Telino." I rolled my eyes, "I can't pull it in stupid I'm pissed it happens when I'm pissed." She crossed her arms over her shoulders and rolled her eyes, "Well I'm sorry I don't know anything about you really just the fact you had no soul, and you've wished for so long to meet your family. You're not the only one who has been cursed with something!"

I was confused, "What?"

"You're here to meet your family...not for me to destroy anything...that would be my sister looking for them not me. I had been looking for you guys to bring your family together like you have wished. I may be an ice demon, but I have to help others with their wishes." My eyes got wide at this. "So who's your sister?"

"Her name is Becca...you haven't met her yet...She's been looking for them for like forever...anyways I don't live with her." I gave a signal nod dazed at all of this. "So we've been against the wrong one?" She nodded. "Okay no more questions you have to meet your family." I gave a kind nod, and followed her as the thing pushed me from behind still holding me. We walked down numerous hallways to get to a room the looked to be a throne room. I found three people there. Two looked to be in their mid thirties, and the other to be about fifteen.

"Who is she?" The female asked coldly. "Which one there's three she's." I asked them. "You the one that spoke!" The older male spat. "My name is Phoenix Rin Yukiko Yuri...or so I was told since I was three. Who are you people!" I asked them just as coldly as the one named Telino let go of my arms. The other thing that was holding Paine let go of her. "Phoenix I was going to tell you down there...I just found out we are sisters." I shook my head at this. "You are nothing like me...act nothing like me. It can't be." I stated not knowing if I was telling her she was wrong, or trying to convince myself it just couldn't be. "Oh, but it is Phoenix...this is your family. The one you wonder about night and day. The ones you write in your poetry, and journals." Amaya said holding up a poem I wrote. "You just want to be loved by them...why won't you just accept these people are your family?" I couldn't even explain why myself.

Tears silently trailed down my face as Paige began to stir. Not a sob was heard, but only tears could be seen. I fell to my knees in front of all of them, and cried. Paine hugged me to her and petted my hair trying to calm me down. I was happy to know my family was a live, and to know who they were, but why did they leave me. Why did they abandon me? Did they not love me? "You brought us here for this? I told you Amina is dead to us!" The father said cruelly. "Who is Amina, but the girl in front of you? The one who wanted to have a family since she was little!" Paine screamed at her Father. "Her name is Phoenix honey...not Amina." Paige was up, and walked over to me...she must have heard even though out. "Her original name was Amina Hoshi Gina. As we all are Gina's!" Paige hollered hugging me as well.

"She isn't our daughter!" The father screamed. "She looks nothing like Amina!" The mother cried upset. I pushed myself from the girls, and walked up to their parents. "How would you fucking know what I looked like when I was a baby! My parents gave me up before I was even a year old...I've been controlled by the man named Yuri in which I killed...but then again you probably did nothing about it when I took your daughters from you to train them!" I hollered in the Mother's face. "You will not speak to my wife that way!" I pushed the father in to a wall, and held him there from the collar of his shirt. "I will speak the way I wish...after all you are my parents...the ones who abandoned me on Yuri's front steps. I'm the one who was tortured all because of you people! I was the one who nearly died because of the both of you leaving on my own! I was the one climbing the ranks to become stronger so the iron bull whip wouldn't hurt much. I'm the one who earned the scars...all because of you!" I screamed in his face as tears ran down my face.

"You're not our daughter!"

"Yes she is father." I turned and looked at the fifteen year old boy. "What?" The mother asked quietly. "I disobeyed you and went to Makia...I read up on a girl named Phoenix Rin Yukiko Yuri...her. She looks just like you guys, and has all of your powers. I took a blood sample when she was in a cell about a month ago, and then came home. I did the same with you and took it to the doctors. They said it was a match." I let go of the father and went to the boy. "You did what?"

"You heard me...I had to they were always screaming at each other about this Amina girl talking about how could they just left you. I got tired of it. They tried to say you were dead, but I didn't believe that. I could feel you out there in some way I just knew I had to find you." He said as a tear ran down his face. "How could you disobey me! I told you not to worry about it!" The father screamed. "You did what!" The girls and mother said in unison. "I left her on purpose...we weren't ready for a child...and she had no soul because of the elders."

"How could you do that to me...John how could you say that someone took her from us, and know you gave her to some guy?" The mother asked backing away from him. "We weren't ready!"

I looked at the boy ignoring this, "You felt me out there...how?"

"I could feel how sad you were...I could hear what you wished and wanted." I smiled as one last tear ran down my face. "You are amazing." I said hugging him. "I'm just like you...nothing more." He stated hugging me back. "I can't believe you did that to me!" I heard Mother scream. I let go of the boy, and walked over to Father and Mother where Father was trying to get her to listen. "Calm down or you'll freeze me to death." I grabbed him, and pulled him away from Mother. "No...That's not the only thing you have to worry about _**Father**_!" I spoke snidingly. I threw him into a wall, and walked over to him. "SO that's the reason you left me...just because I had no soul! Because you thought you weren't ready!" I said picking him up by his shirt. "And you left me there no note...no picture, or anything to leave me thinking what did I do so wrong!" I said growling at him. "And I don't regret it." I threw him to the ground, and formed an ice dagger in my hand.

"I've worked as an assassin for an idiot who beat me over the last 22 years because you left me! Now I have to work for a group of people to keep them safe all because of you!" I screamed standing over him ready to plunge my dagger into his black heart when my Mother touched my shoulder. "No...It's not right to kill for revenge...only to protect your honor." I turned to her as just one pure tear ran down my face. "Mommy...I don't want to be alone anymore." I said dropping the dagger of ice causing it to shatter into pieces as it hit the ground. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug. "You won't be alone anymore...not now since I've found you."

I hugged my Mother back, and wanted to stay that way forever; but forever was cut short as someone jabbed a sharp piece of what was left of my dagger into my back. I gasped at the pain. "John!" My Mother shrieked. "How dare you!" I heard Amaya scream from behind me. "Stay in your own business woman...I should've done something like this a long time ago!" I went limp, and was trying so hard to remain calm. My Father was pulled away from me and I could hear the fighting but not see it. Mother pulled the piece out of my back as a portal appeared behind her.

Kurama and the others stepped through to see the site. I was half out of it as my Mother sat down and held me in her arms on her lap. "Amaya do you have anything to stitch her up with?" Amaya shook her head. "I'm sorry...but I can heal her...it would be painful though." My Mother looked down at me. "It wouldn't be the worst I've been through." I assured her. She nodded to Amaya to do it, and laid me on the ground that was cold but still lovingly warm coated with my own blood.

Kurama came up to us and knelt down beside me. "Phoenix...my god what happened." My Mother explained it to him as I zoned in and out of consciousness. I finally went out of it as Amaya started healing me.

Pixie: **_Thanks agian for readin the chapter...and I really hope you like it. Review and tell me what you think. Thanks._**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14(I hope you like the chapter...and thanks to **_Yuki Amida_** and **_Baka Hanyou Rahvin_** for reviewing...um...don't own the yuyu gang, and please review...I think that's it...yup that's it happy reading. Pixie)

When I woke up I was in my room. I looked around to see Kurama at the bedside of the bed to my left, and my mother on the right. Paine and Paige were asleep at the window sill, and the boy was on my mother's lap. It was dark maybe at the latest midnight because the moon wasn't shining in my room. "Nice to see you're awake." I looked over at Kurama. "How long?" I asked my throat hurting. "About five hours...do you feel okay?" I nodded my head trying to sit up...that's when the pain came in. I shook my head then settling back down, "Maybe I not all that okay." Kurama grinned rolling his eyes. "How's every one?"

"Worried...but with what happened back there we had a right to be." I shrugged, "I never said anything about it being bad you worried...just don't let it happen too often."

"So I heard Amaya's not the one to worry about, that her sister is." I nodded, "Your source of information is correct...Amaya is like a genie granting wishes." Kurama nodded and looked around. "You have your family now...what you wished for." I nodded. "I wish I've wished for...ever since I could remember." I stated. "And your real name isn't Phoenix...but Amina?" I nodded again, "That's what I was told...I would still liked to be called Phoenix though." I stated. Kurama smiled, "So are you going to go home with them." I looked over at my Mother. "She promised I wouldn't be alone again...not like I was. I know she meant well by it, but everyone dies sometime. I'm going to stay here, and visit them sometime." I decided.

"You're not going to leave with us?" Paige asked me wiping her eyes. "I'm coming for a few days...but I think I belong here." I stated giving a small smile. "But you will come visit?" I looked over at Paine. I nodded, "Of course now that I know who my family is...hey what happened to...John?" I asked the girls. "They put him in the spirit jail for almost killing you. Amaya had a tough time healing you." I nodded, "And I screamed out didn't I?" They shook their head, "No...you didn't even grunt in pain. It amazed me...you just laid there silently and took it like it was nothing." I was bewildered I had thought not only did I scream out don't I might have cried over it because of the pain. I looked to Kurama who answered my question of if they were lying by shaking his head. "But...how could that be...I showed nothing?" They all nodded their head as the boy came to and began wiping his eyes.

"Hi...so how do you feel?" He asked smiling at me. "Pretty good besides the pain in my back. Why is it everyone goes for my blind side?" He shrugged, "Just call 'em cowards and move on with life." I nodded smirking at this kid. "SO you coming with us?" Paine told him what I said. "No, you have to come with us...you have to stay!" He cried out. "I'm going to be coming by every so often...so you'll be able to see me." I said trying to comfort him. "Okay...but before we leave today you have to let us take two pictures of us together." I looked at him weird. "Why two?" I asked him. "One of our demon selves the other in our human form." I nodded understanding now. "Yeah sure if it makes you feel better we can do that, but later." All through this Mother hadn't stirred or what not. "Would any of you get me water?" I asked Kurama and the boy shot up. Kurama smiled at the boy, "I'll get it you just sit and talk with her." The boy nodded, and sat down beside of me on the bed.

"I never did catch your name." I told him. "Oh... Akio Makoto Gina...Your one and only loving brother." Paine and Paige started cackling, "Oh yeah, loving...right. I think the word is pest." I looked over at Paine rolling her eyes at his comment. "From what I can tell he is loving...but maybe at times he likes to get on people's nerves." I stated. "Sometimes yeah right...how about everyday of the week." Paige said giggling.

"Hey just because I'm not the way you want me to be doesn't mean I'm not loving...so back off!" Akio hollered waking Mother. "What's going on?" She asked looking at Akio who was blocking her view of me. "Oh...um...nothing." Akio stammered. "Nothings going on." I stated looking at her around Akio. "So you're up..." Before she could ask I answered. "I'm fine...little pain, but I'm fine." She nodded her head smiling at me. Kurama came back in and gave me the cup of water. "Thanks." He nodded and took his seat as the others came to the door. "Phoen...Amina!" They corrected themselves calling me by my first name...by my real name. "You don't need to call me that. It would just make me feel very weird after being called Phoenix for 22 years." I stated. "Of course so we will just call you that." My Mother stated. I nodded, "But I'm not coming with you." She looked at me shock and confused. "What...why not?"

I told her how I felt about it and hoped she understood. "Oh...Okay...if you feel that way...and at least you know who we are and will visit us." I nodded, "I now how you feel about leaving me here...I'm not exactly like Akio about feeling and hearing what they wish and all that, but I can see it in your eyes." She nodded as a tear ran down her face.

"You're meaning to tell us you're staying?" Yusuke asked a little sad, but excited with it as well. "Yeah...I feel right here and something's you shouldn't know about that's personal." I stated.

"You mean your going to stay and let your family just leave?" The baka Kuwabara asked. "No...I'm going to go with them for a week and stay with them, but then I'm coming back. And I won't just let them leave...they're my family...I've finally found them you really think I'm going to let my wish just go up in smoke!" I hollered. They understood how it was going to be. The pain finally left me alone around eight in the morning so I got up and walked to Koenma's office.

"May I help you, Amina?" I nodded, "First off it's Phoenix...second off I want you to give my family a communicator." I stated. He nodded, "TO keep in touch?" I nodded, "Yeah something like that." He nodded and went through things(Papers...piled everywhere) to find one. Finally he found one and handed it to me. "You know if you actually put those files and papers in a filing cabinet, and organized them it would help you out in the long run?" Koenma just glared at me for a moment. "I do my job very well thank you...it's best you just do your job, and stay out of my business." I shrugged and walked out. I went into the living room where everyone was. "Okay family dearest...I got you a communicator. I want Paine, Paige and Akio to come by every weekend so I can train them...and this is to call for a portal to get here, and for if you're in danger, okay?" They nodded as I handed it to Mother. "Okay well we actually need to be going honey." I nodded as a portal appeared behind us.

I looked over at Kurama, "Would you like to come?" He shook his head, "This is time for you and your family." I shrugged looking at Mother, "Make him come!" She smiled at me, "It's okay if he does it's not like it'll kill us to have a guest." I looked over to Kurama and walked, or limped in a way over to him.

I grabbed his hand, and pulled on him. "Damn it don't make me hurt myself to get you to come with us!" I said pulling on him getting a few smiles. "Go Phoenix...drag his ass if you have to." Paine called. Mother looked at Paine with stern eyes. "You said you would quit doing that!" Paine got a look on her face that cried please don't hurt me. "Okay fine I'll come!" Kurama finally called after I hurt my back dragging him half way there. I stood up straight I touched my back, "And you finally call that after the pain came back." I stated looking down at him as he stood up. "I'm sorry but it should be time just for you and your family. No matter if..." He didn't finish his sentence blushing a little. "What can't say it in front of your friends?" I asked him. "I haven't really marked you yet." I rolled my eyes crossing my arms over my chest, "SO what...do you want to be my mate, or not?" I was somewhat hurt. "Of course I do..." I cut him off. "Then why can't you say it in front of the guys?" I asked him. "I just didn't want to say anything till I marked you."

"Honey were going to go through now okay?" I backed away from Kurama, and looked at my Mother. "Yeah I'll be right through." She nodded smiling at me, and went through. Everyone one in my family went through, and said they would wait for me on the other side. "Will you come or not...because I would really like you to come...and I know if anything is to happen while I'm there I'll need help defending them." Kurama nodded understanding half the reason I wanted him there with me. The other half was I wanted him to just be there for me when things went wrong...that's if things would go wrong.

_**Will he go with her? Will he piss her off if he says no? Why am I asking you...what's going on...why am I asking stupid questions that you can't answer...oh well review and tell me what you think. Pixie**_


	16. I'm so sorry

Hey peoples,

Okay here's the deal...my computer hates me. My hard drive died on me, so I have to use an older computer that my stories aren't on so...yeah that's the reason I haven't updated lately. NO I haven't disappeared, or stopped the stories, but they will be postponed for a while...don't know how long but for a while. I'm sorry to the people who have been waiting for a long time, I really am. This isn't fun because it's killing me not being able to update. But thanks for waiting, and I hope you continue to wait for them. (And to think my computer died on me when I was going to update...it really hates me.) Anyways, thanks again.

**_Pixie_**


	17. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15 (I know it's been a long time since I updated for this story, but sadly this is the last time. Anyways I hope you like this chapter, and pls review. I don't own anyone in the yu yu gang, and thank you to all of you who has reviewed this story. Thank you again, Pixie)_**

"Honey we're going to go through now okay?" I backed away from Kurama, and looked at my Mother. "Yeah I'll be right through." She nodded smiling at me, and went through. Everyone one in my family went through, and said they would wait for me on the other side. "Will you come or not...because I would really like you to come...and I know if anything is to happen while I'm there I'll need help defending them." Kurama nodded understanding half the reason I wanted him there with me. The other half was I wanted him to just be there for me when things went wrong...that's if things would go wrong.

"Okay I just don't want to get in the way." Kurama said smiling sweetly. I nodded, "But you won't you would be helping me, and they would understand."

"Okay well I guess we better get going so they don't worry." I smiled, and grabbed hold of Kurama's hand. "Then let's go." He smiled, and nodded. I sighed heavily trying not to be nervous about any of it as I walked through the portal with Kurama by my side. Once on the other side I realized we were in an ally. I sighed as rain fell on my head. "Are you okay?" I looked at my Mother giving her a small smile. "I'm fine…..this is just all new and everything." She gave a very weak smile nodding.

I realized just even thinking of what _father_ did hurt her. But she had no idea how much it hurt me. _Maybe a soulless person could've learned to love, and use emotion with out a spell to take it away if they had someone to show them the right way. Maybe if John would've just given me a chance….maybe I could've been different….But then I wouldn't have met Kurama. _I looked to Kurama. For a moment I felt sad…..no matter how it went it would've been hurtful either way. This was just the way it turned out to be.

"Well let's get you out of the cold and to the house." I nodded as Kurama met my gaze, and Paige giggled. "Told you emotion makes world go round." I looked back to Paige, "Don't push it. You maybe my sister, but that just gives me all the more reason to torture you in training if you keep it up." Nothing much to it, she shut that mouth of hers, as Akio started laughing so hard tears started flowing from his eyes….I didn't see what was so funny about it though. "Okay…………well can we go now?" I asked looking at Mother. She nodded, and began to lead the way.

Once at Mother's house I was shown around as Mother went to prepare mine room, and Kurama's. "She doesn't need to do anything to my room as long as I have a dark corner to sleep in." I spoke to Paine as I looked around the living room to find demon, and human pictures of all of them happy and together. _I wish I could've been part of this before._ "Well if we could go back in time you could, but we can't can we." I looked at Akio, and gave a sad smile. I ruffled his hair kindly, "No we can't." I whispered to myself picking up a picture and looking at again how happy they were. "But it doesn't hurt to wish." Paine just gave us a questioning look, but shrugged it off and walked away.

Paige soon began to cook lunch for us, and filled the house with wonderful smells that I've never smelt before. I walked up behind her, and tapped her on the shoulder. She side glanced me smiling. "What is that?" I asked confused at the looks of what it was. "You've never had this before….figures. Oh well, right now I'm fixing something Mom taught me….I don't remember what she called it though." I shook my head at her smirking, "Okay…." I was caught off guard as someone hugged me from behind, and tensed remembering the last couple hundred times someone was at my blind side. "I'm glad that you're my sister." I smirked weakly at him seeming so innocent. _I'm glad I have a family._ A tear trailed down my face as the door bell rang.

I got Akio off me, and went to answer the door. I opened it to find a woman there. "Hi my name is Becca….is Mrs. Gina here?" I looked this woman over as something just didn't feel right. I heard Mother and Kurama coming down the stairs. I looked back at Mother to see her stop at the bottom of the stairs really pale. "Becca……..What do you want?" I looked back to the woman, "If you're here for Paine and Paige they aren't here." I stated flatly. "Well just so happens I am…" She put a dagger to my throat smirking, "And sadly for you I know they are." I glared at the woman as she looked to my Mother again. I formed a shadow dagger, and put it to her neck. Sadly for her with a touch of this blade it would burn you like acid. "Drop your blade now."

"The darkest of all dark children….oh how I've heard of you. Blaze says hey, by the way." She said dropping her blade. Just then I heard a scream. "Kurama go check it out, and kill who ever it is." Kurama ran off, or so I heard. "Becca….I'll count to five, and you better be far….far away from here." I growled.

She smirked, and began walking away. _Something's not right….what is she planning._ So sad I missed what was going to happen her blade that was on the front steps rammed itself into my stomach, and cutting across. I didn't wince, I didn't cry I stood there, and watched as my intestine fell into my hands.

I looked up to see a smiling Becca. "I'm trickier then you think." I shrugged returning the smile. "Yes well so am I." I forming a fire ball in my right hand as my left held what had came out…in. "I'm more then you." I snickered throwing a mixture of everything I was at her blowing her back. "I'll protect them up to my last breath!" I called putting up a shadow barrier around the house that no human could see. Kurama came back in with a frightened Paige as Paine came down the stairs. I didn't face them, but had my eyes closed hearing them.

"Is she still here?" Kurama asked softly. "No." I simply replied turning to them. The look on their faces hurt me knowing I might not live through this. "Wipe those looks off your faces now!" I ordered. Paine and Akio did as I said, Mother and Paige looked away. What killed me most was Kurama walked up to me looking at my wound. "Let's get the fixed up."

"Just get the bandages." I said looking away trying to be strong. I knew I would die some day, but not this soon. I had dreams of my own death, and never had I thought it would be this soon. I had never been afraid of anything….not even death, but for some reason I was now. _I don't want to die now God. I just found my family, and love. _"Paine you and Paige get ready for the fight of a life time, and call in for Yusuke and them we'll need them to fight off what ever hell filled army she has." Paine gave me a grave nod, and took her sister with her upstairs, after getting the communicator from Mother.

"What can I do?" Akio asked. "Go with Mother and hide…..you haven't been trained yet." I looked to Mother, "Protect the youngest for me." She nodded as a tear ran down her face, "Come Akio this way!" She took him upstairs.

A moment later she came down once more, and looked me sadly in the eyes. I wanted her to hold me close, and tell me everything was going to be okay, but I knew that it would only make things harder on me. "How can you be so calm?" She asked me.

I looked her in the eyes a grave expression taking over me, "I've lived a life that wasn't exactly all that bad. I found my family, and I found the love of my life. What more could I have asked for?" I asked smirking. "You knew you were going to die like this didn't you?" I turned and looked at Kurama. "Why do you ask such a stupid question…I know nothing more then what is going on at the moment." I lied to make myself feel better.

Kurama sighed, "Well I need you to take off the shirt for now." I nodded, "Mother could you help me?" She nodded as tears ran down her face. She unbuttoned the shirt, and slipped it off one of my arms. "Kurama just start to bandage me, and then I'll take my hand down." He nodded, and as he reached where the gash was I slowly removed my hand. "Oh God…….Phoenix…" I glared at Kurama, "Don't you dare."

A portal opened and out popped Yusuke and them. Them seeing me in my bra….well the idiots acted stupid about it, and Hiei blushed looking away. "What's going on?" Yusuke asked after Hiei punched him. "Becca came, and got Phoenix bad….there's more then just her as well." I spoke up a bit weak from holding up the barrier, and acting all at once with this injury, "There's more then 50 soldiers, and then her…..but there's something about her…."

"Well, duh, she's evil what else is there?" Kuwabara said stupidly. "Well she's a dark child, yet not. She has a soul, yet she doesn't. She wants to kill me though I know that for a fact."

"Okay wait….she's a dark child yet not…..how does that work out?" Yusuke asked. "The only kind of soul a dark child can have naturally is an evil one….but that only happens over centuries from the legend." I twitched at the little bit of pain that came from the wound.

"Okay I get Miss Becca Bitch a lot." Yusuke declared. "Oh no you don't! I do!" I said coldly. "It's foolish if you go into battle injured like this….it's foolish of you just holding up the barrier!" Hiei said cruelly raising his voice. "Foolish I may be, but determined I am more! You won't stop me….this is my fight!" I hollered hoarsely soon finding that to be a bad idea, seeing as I coughed up blood from it. Blood ran down my chin, and dripped to the floor.

"All of you will do it my way or I'll fight by myself!" I declared, and walked painfully to the barrier touching it. "You coming or leaving?" I asked glancing over my shoulder. "I'm coming." Kurama said stepping up by my right side. "I won't let you two have all the fun." Yusuke said touching my shoulder. "I'm coming too." Kuwabara said loudly. "Hn, I'll come just to watch you die." I could feel everyone just turn and glare at Hiei, but I just smirked. "Well at least my death won't hurt all of you." I whispered walking out the barrier.

Kurama and the others soon came out as I buttoned up my shirt. "I see you won't give me my birdies….that's so mean." Becca laughed. "No I won't….and I don't care if I'm mean." I said drawing up some of my energy making a shadow fire ball in both hands. "Kurama, Hiei take the ones to the right, Yusuke, Kuwabara take the ones to the left." I ordered. "Got it!" They said in unison. Their fights began like the normal ones they would always have, but my vision was going into a blurry state, and I knew my time was running out.

"You do know little one….the more energy you use the sooner you die, right?" I nodded, "But this is how it's to happen…..Yukio's twin." I finally realized why she seemed familiar in so many ways.

_She's the one who gave me the lashings! She's the one who kicked me while I was down in my cell. She taught me to hate more then what I already did!_ I smirked evilly and threw randomly at her. While she was down I burnt a symbol into the ground. _At least something good came out of me being an assassin. I learned new things everyday._

"What's this?" She asked as my body went from my human form to my demon form my wings out. My hair caressed my body, and swayed as if a heavy wind was blowing it. "How about you take some of my pain ten fold!" I screamed as more blood dripped from my mouth. _This is how it ends….God please watch over them and protect them that's all I ask of you_..._you probably can't forgive me for the things that I've done, but at least protect them lord….They've done nothing wrong. _

Tears ran down my face and into my mouth, and tasted of blood. My vision was going, and my hearing was gone. But I looked around to Kurama and the gang, and began to cry, "I love you Kurama." I whispered, and looked back to Becca. I held up my hand towards her as if I were going to shoot a fire ball at her, "Let what you've done to me be done upon you." And with that I fell to my knees as Becca began to scream out in pain.

I was still sitting up looking ahead, but I barely was able to see. I saw Kurama sit down in front of me. He touched my face so gently as if I were to break, but he had tears in his eyes. Hiei stood behind him looking down upon me, "Foolish girl!" I let the barrier around the house go, "What did you say?" I asked as tears of blood came from my eyes. I touched Kurama's face, but I reached out as if it were so far away. "I lied before Kurama……I knew it had to happen this way." I whispered, "If I didn't do this…Becca would've won and got the girls….I've known for years something like this would happen."

(No one's pov)

Hiei touched Kurama's shoulder, "She pretty much gone, Fox. Her hearings gone, and look in her eyes…..they're dull, and distant her sight is about gone as well. She's going and fast. Get over it." Kurama turned to face Hiei, but when he did Hiei was gone. Yusuke and Kuwabara were standing at a distance sad that this was happening this way. Paine and Paige walked out of the house with Akio, and their Mother by their sides. Akio crying clinging to his Mother for comfort, but his Mother couldn't help him for she too was upset about all of it. Her thoughts ran on to no end wondering, why_ did this happen now….right after I found her why did it have to happen now!_ Paige just stood there dazed at this not feeling anything but an aching numbness that ate away at her. She wanted to cry, but couldn't….she barely could breathe. It was like someone was choking her, but it was the sadness and numbness that was causing this. On the other hand Paine had tears rolling down her face, _this is the first time I've cried since I was a kid………this can't be happening. Please god this can't be happening…not like this._ Much to her dismay it was really going down, and happening like this.

No one but Kurama was by Phoenix's side as she was dying. No one dared for some lost fear of hurting worse, or Kurama putting up a fight.

Kurama pulled Phoenix over to him, and helped her lay down where her head was laying on his lap. His tears rolled down his face, and soon ended up dripping on to Phoenix's face. "I don't want to die alone….it's so dark Kurama….where are you?" Phoenix cried softly panicking reaching up to touch his face. Kurama grabbed her hand and placed it on his face. "I'm here….I'm not leaving." Even though knowing she won't be able to hear him she calmed down when he placed her hand on his face. "I love you Kurama…..I've never loved and will never love anyone but you." She said giggling trying to seem like it didn't hurt her as much, but even though on the inside this was ripping her heart out parting with her love, and never have been his mate. Kurama sighed as more tears came, "I love you too Phoenix." AND god did he mean it. But minutes later it was too late for anything. Phoenix was gone.

Hiei came back and closed her eyes, and that was it. With that it was over right? No one came to her body while she was near Kurama. Everyone who knew Phoenix said sorry to the family, and Shadow, and Kurama. But that wouldn't bring her back. Not a tear in the world would bring her back.

Her family, Kurama, and Shadow agreed on one thing for her tombstone: _She once was lost but then was found, and given angel wings all the way around. _

_**The end.**_


End file.
